Hitman: The Next Chapter
by Night Cat2
Summary: Final Chapter added! Set directly after the movie. Nika is now living at the winery. After completing a brutal job, 47 and Nika reunite but will they find a happy ending? She has a surprise for him that will change their lives forever. *Update: If there are enough requests, I will add more to this story.
1. The Vineyard

Hitman

Chapter 1

Nika exited the car and took out her papers, examining them carefully and comparing the picture of the vineyard to the real one right in front of her. She smiled as she took in the massive acreage that now belonged to her. With excitement in her stride, she ran up to the front door and rang the bell. Greeting her was the property's housekeeping team: Mr. and Mrs. Wilford. They were a charming couple both in their late fifties.

"Hello dear, you must be Nika." Mrs. Wilford said in her british accent.

"Yes. Did the real estate company notify you that I was coming today?" Nika asked aware of her own Russian accent.

"Of course dear, welcome to your new home."

Home. Nika had never really had one of those before. The last few years had been nothing but living in near squalor and being shuttled around between hotel rooms and Mikhail's many funhouses. She shuddered at the thought of his whip striking her back. Shaking the memory from her head, Nika entered into the large mansion and gasped at its splendor. Gold railings, glass ceilings and art work worth a fortune.

"Let me show you around." The elderly woman took her arm and led her through the house. There were so many rooms Nika would have gotten lost without the old woman's assistance. Finally Nika was taken outside and shown the vineyards and wine barrels. The workers worked standard weekday hours. However as it was a Saturday the vineyards were empty. Mr. Wilford came strolling down the isle with a bucket of freshly picked grapes.

"I thought you might like to sample your produce." He smiled as he handed her a handful of the dark fruit. Nika took some into her mouth and relished in their sweetness.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped away the juice from her chin.

The afternoon sun was beginning to set and the temperature became cooler in the breeze. Nika rubbed her bare shoulders in response.

"Come dear, I have prepared supper." The couple led Nika back to the house where a stew was waiting in the kitchen. The three of them made small talk as they ate their meals. It was a beef stew with carrots, celery, potato and pumpkin. After finishing her meal, Nika took her plate up to the sink where Mrs. Wilford was rinsing.

"It's alright dear, it's been a long day, why don't you go to the master bedroom and unpack your things. I'm sure you must be tired." Mrs. Wilford took Nika's plate as Nika smiled.

"I would, except I've forgotten where it is." She chuckled.

Mr. Wilford came forward and offered to show her the way. The master bedroom was on the top floor, forth room down the hallway. Once the door was closed and she was alone, Nika began to unpack. She didn't have very much, only one suitcase. After unzipping it, the first item she pulled out was the red dress Agent 47 had bought her in Istanbul. It was the nicest thing she owned. Seeing its brilliant colour instantly made her think of his red tie in the middle of his white shirt and black suit. He was as much as mystery to her now as he was then. She would never forget the smell of his crisp cologne mixed with the cold scent of gun metal grey. His cold eyes gradually became warmer after spending more time together. His touch was gentler and his voice became friendlier. The last time she saw him was on the train near the Russian border. She sensed he had so much to say to her yet only muttered that his name was 47. With tears in her eyes he had walked away so easily. There had been so many things she had wanted to say to him like don't leave, stay, come back for me. After going their separate ways from the train, a day hadn't gone by without her thinking of him. Bellicoff was dead and she was free to live a good financially secure life however it all seemed hollow without him with her. Stopping her emotions from overwhelming her, she quickly put the dress away along with all the other items in her suitcase. After taking a bath and settling into the massive kingsized bed for the night, Nika turned off the lamp and put her head on the white satin pillow. The balcony doors to her room were open and the gentle breeze from the night caused the white sheer curtains to float and dance. There was something unsettling about the wind as it howled and squealed outside. Just as she began to drift off into slumber, she heard glass break. Her eyes snapped open. Someone was in her house. Climbing out of bed, she put on a night gown and crept to the door of her bedroom. Opening it slightly, she peered out down the hallway and noticed several armed gunmen wearing balaclavas dressed in black. They were searching the rooms one by one, probably looking for her.

Mr. and Mrs. Wilford heard the glass break as well and went to investigate. They didn't get very far before several bullets were emptied into their chests. After hearing the gun fire, Nika shut and locked her door but began to panic when she realized that she was trapped. They had her corned in her bedroom. Remembering that she had a balcony, Nika peered out in the night sky and saw the columns and poles running down the side of her house. She climbed over the railing and began her descent down the side of the three level mansion. Once her bare feet hit the ground she sprinted towards some thick bushes in the nearby garden concealing herself within it. From her new vantage point she could see the armed gunmen making their way through her house with their high tech laser sighted weaponry. Fearing that they would find her eventually, her heart started to race. Suddenly a black gloved hand wrapped around her mouth. Startled she was prepared to struggle when his face came into view. After he knew she recognized him, he took his hand away from her mouth. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh…" He whispered.

Nika became silent and waited for Agent 47's next move. The gunmen continued their search through the house. Agent 47 took out a black remote control and pushed a button. Suddenly several bombs within the house detonated. Nika covered her ears in response. The blasts caused the surviving members of the hit squad to retreat and exit the house which was when 47 took out his Blazer sniper rifle and shot the remaining men dead. Once there were no more gunmen left alive, 47 stood out from the bushes and offered Nika his hand. She took it instantly and once she was on her feet she wrapped her arms around his neck in relief.

"I was scared that I'd never see you again." She whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"We must leave. I have a car." He told her breaking her hold on him.

"Wait, are they dead?" She asked referring to the elderly housekeepers.

"Yes." 47 remarked coldly, but this time she expected it from him. Walking quickly he led her to a black Audi that was parked down the road off the track. Once moving, Nika felt like she was able to breathe again.

"Where did you go after Bellicoff died?" She asked.

47 didn't answer her, he continued driving fast and faster. She wasn't scared of the speed that he was going, by now she trusted him impeccably to keep her safe. He had proved himself many times in the past at protecting her. After two hours of driving in silence, she realized that he had driven her into Rome, the capital of Italy. Checking the car into and underground garage, they exited the vehicle and made their way into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Somewhere safe." He responded devoid of emotion. It brought back memories of the first time they'd met, except before, he threw her into the back of a car and drove her to what she thought would be her death. However he kept her alive despite being ordered to kill her several times. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. They walked to a room. 47 presented a card and gained access to a room. Before he closed the door, he emptied a small glass tube filled with little balls at the entry way. After shutting the door, he assembled a device across it. Nika did not bother asking questions as to what it was for. Nika pulled the silk dressing gown tighter around herself. She was tired.

"Get some sleep." 47 took off his coat and gestured towards the only bed in the room.

"Only if you join me." Nika said boldly.

Without even giving her a second glance 47 said, "I have to work." He took out a large case and opened it on the table. Inside were several weapons ranging from assault rifles to hand guns. 47 methodically checked them and made sure they were in working order. He put them back in their cases


	2. Just Business

Chapter 2

Just Business

Nika watched him methodically check his weapons to ensure they were in perfect working order. He fitted them back into his case and shut the lid again. Even though the room had central heating Nika rubbed her shoulders. All of a sudden it felt cold. His demeanor made the temperature drop several degrees. She walked away into the bathroom where she shut the door and looked into the mirror. She was still as beautiful as ever but somehow she seemed older, like the last few years had aged her too much. Splashing some water on her face, she composed herself then dried off any excess water with a towel. Somewhat more determined, she went back into the room and saw 47 staring out the window of the room, as if he was trying to spot possible threats.

He automatically knew she was there, it was not possible in sneak up on him. Cautiously she stood behind him, too nervous to relax.

"Belicoff is dead, who were those men and why did those men try to kill me?" She asked, keeping her distance. Even though they were standing apart, she could still smell him, that clean crisp scent mixed with hard cold gun metal. It filled her nose and took over her senses. She desperately wanted to touch him, press her skin on his and feel how real he was but 47 was no ordinary man. He was like some beautiful deadly animal where if you came too close would be instantly destroyed by him.

"My organization sent them. They used you to flush me out." He answered devoid of real emotion.

"You could have saved yourself the trouble and let them kill me. Why did you risk exposing yourself for me?" She asked back quietly.

He still did not turn around.

"Why do you continue to protect me even though it's in your best interest to leave me to the wolves?"

Still no real answer. She continued to stare at the back of his head, admiring his tattoo, the systematic barcode that told so much and so little about who this enigma was. She wanted to ask who did it and whether this life he led was chosen for him or a conscious decision on his part. But deep down she knew no sane person would have chosen this kind of existence, killing people for money but still have nothing to show for his humanity.

Finally he said, "It's getting late. You should try to get some sleep."

"I'm not sleeping till you answer me." She retorted but with more force than before.

He turned around. His eyes appeared deeper and softer now, looking right into hers. She searched his face for any indication that he somehow felt real human emotions for her. Desperately she wanted to believe that she could crack him and they could make a connection.

"Are you hungry?" Was all he said.

"No. I just want to understand. I thought it was over."

"It's not that simple. Very few outsiders know about me and live."

She flew her hands at him. "I just want to live a normal life and be happy! Why is that so hard?"

He didn't answer but she had a feeling he understood more than anyone.

"I never hurt anyone and yet so many want me dead!" She rubbed her eyes in frustration and exhaustion.

"Nika," He said her name softly, almost caressingly, "You're tired. Go to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

"What if there is no tomorrow? What if they find us and kill us while we sleep?"

"I have taken measures. It will be a while before they track us here." He said. "Nothing will disturb you tonight. In the morning we will go to another location."

"Is that how it's going to be? Running from place to place? What kind of life is that?"

"It's better than being dead." He replied.

"Is it? I'm not so sure. Maybe a bullet in the back of my head will give me some peace." She looked at him more intently now, whilst searching for her next words.

"I thought about you so much." She said with sadness. "I imagined what it would be like to see you again, hear you again……touch you again." Slowly her right hand lifted from her side and she brought it close to his face. He didn't flinch but she could sense her close proximity was not wanted. There was something in his eyes that told her it would be best to stay away. Without thinking it through, he touched his cheek! He actually let her. His skin was freshly shaved and surprisingly smooth. He felt warm and very masculine.

"Have you thought about me at all?" She cooed in her most seductive voice.

"No."

She recoiled as if she were bitten.

"No?"

"No." He stated again.

Her anger began to rise, giving her boldness she didn't think she possessed. "What about me repulses you so much?" She demanded. "What's the matter? Are you gay or something?"

"I don't have time for these games, Nika." He said coolly.

"Oh that's right. You're a very busy man, with all those people you have to kill and all." It was a verbal slap on her part and she knew it but it didn't seem to have much effect. 47 was not like most men, his buttons weren't so obvious when she tried to push them.

"Next time don't do me any favors. I'd rather someone put a bullet in me than suffer your indifference." She turned and began to go for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand looking at you for another second." She was about to open the door when he stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Why not?" She barked.

"There's an explosive device rigged to the door. If you touch it, it will kill us and anyone else within a ten meter radius."

She examined the door and was not about to take her chances. 47 was many things but he was not a liar.

"Take it off." She ordered him.

He didn't move.

"I said take it off!" She yelled. "You can't keep me against my will again. One way or the other, I'm leaving. So you might as well make it easy for me."

"Where would you go? You have no money and no identification and people are looking to kill you."

"I don't care. I just want to be on my own…away from you. I don't want you to protect me anymore. Now are you going to undo it or not? If you don't I will scream bloody murder and wake up everyone in this entire hotel."

Slowly he moved forward and turned off the device. After one more glance she rushed from the room and took off down the hallway, not even checking to see if he followed. Taking the elevator to the lobby she noticed that it was almost deserted except for the manager and bell boy. They didn't even glance at her, seeing women leaving in a hurry while scantily clad was not an unusual sight in this particular hotel. Outside, it was cold and dark. She was beginning to regret leaving the comfort of the hotel but her pride kept her from going back. It was an impossible situation but she told herself she had been in worse before and still survived. Her nightgown was sheer and the wind cut right through her. After walking for several minutes, she realized she had no idea where she was or where she was going. This part of own was quiet and eerie. In the distance she saw a man standing at the corner of the street lighting a cigarette. He appeared harmless and without using her proper judgment, she approached him.

"Excuse me sir, where can I find a taxi?"

He looked up after lighting his cigarette and stared at her. Suddenly his face appear sinister and cold.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." He took a big drag of his cigarette and exhaled. "What is a pretty little thing like yourself doing running around dressed like that at this time of night?"

"Please could you spare some money for a taxi? I have nothing."

"Yeah I could give you some money but what's in it for me?" He eyed her like a hungry beast.  
Immediately acknowledging her mistake she began to back away thinking that would end the conversation she shouldn't have started. She was wrong. He began to follow her at she took off down an alley way that turned out to be a dead end. Trapped and vulnerable, she thought she might be able to talk her way out of this.

"Please, I don't have anything. Just leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone, just as soon as I'm finished with you. Where you from anyway? You sound Russian." He said playfully.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. "I'll scream till someone helps me."

"Scream all you want, it only turns me on more." He took one last drag of his cigarette then threw it away. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a switch blade. It gleamed in the little light that there was.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way of the hard way?"

Paralyzed with fear, Nika found herself praying for it to be over quickly. After all she had suffered she was now about to be cut open and left to die by a street thug. He lunged at her with several slicing motions. She screamed and retreated but there was no where to go. He swiped at her and caught her arm. In an attempt to escape his clutches she twisted her ankle and stumbled to the ground. He was about to grab her when suddenly something gripped his arm. She heard him shriek as several of his bones were snapped. Opening her eyes she noticed 47 had hold of him. He dislocated the arm that held the knife.

"What the fuck?" The thug groaned in surprise.

47 threw the man head first into the hard brick wall, stunning him but not killing him. The thug couldn't see properly but that didn't stop him from trying to swing at 47's face with his other arm. 47 restrained both the man's arms then brought the would-be killer's head down on his knee breaking his nose and causing him to bleed profusely.

"Motherfucker!" The man yelled blindly.

47 was totally composed as he grabbed the man again and threw him against the wall a second time, only this time more violently causing more damage. It was a miracle the man was even able to stand. 47 looked down on her sitting on the cold cement ground. For a brief moment their eyes connected. She was once again reminded of his brutal, unforgiving nature. But this time there seemed to be a fire behind his eyes, a kind of rage she hadn't noticed before. It was possessive and wild, like an animal defending its mate. She sensed he was drawing out the punishment for the man who attacked her, making it as cruel and as painful as possible. 47 noticed her ankle. He knocked the man flat on his back then in one unbelievable movement took a hold of the man's left ankle, brought it close to him and snapped it. The man yelped like nothing Nika had ever heard. She unsuccessfully suppressed a cry.

Quickly and efficiently, 47 had him in a headlock. With one swift twist, the thug's neck was snapped and his body dropped to the ground. Nika shuddered and turned away. The man was now dead but Nika felt no safer. Before she had the opportunity to protest, 47 picked her up in his arms and began walking back to the hotel with her. She covered her eyes, trying to conceal her tears.


	3. Bullet for my Lover

Chapter 3

Bullet for my Lover

47 laid Nika on top of the large bed. She wriggled back and sat up against the headboard but never taking her eyes off the international assassin. Her ankle was sprained but luckily not broken so there would be no need for a hospital visit. She was breathing erratically and perspiration lined her forehead. She had seen 47 kill before but this time was different. He hadn't killed for survival; he had killed in a fit of passionate revenge. Taking a handful of ice from the champagne bucket, he wrapped it up in a towel and gently placed it on her ankle to ease the swelling. She flinched when he touched her.

"You brought this on yourself." He told her. His tone was cold and methodical like before.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"Yes but this isn't living." She retorted back.

47 looked up from her damaged ankle and locked eyes with her.

"What do you want from me Nika?" His tone had suddenly changed, now it was soft and unsure.

"I don't know…..I guess I want to see your humanity." Her statement seemed to catch him off guard. He moved away from her, stood up and began to remove his red tie.

"The sun will be up in a few hours. Get some sleep." There were still some noticeable blood spots on his white shirt. He began to unbutton it. Underneath was a white wife-beater shirt. 47 was very broad in the shoulders and his arms were very muscular. But still he appeared slightly weary, as if the night's events had taken their toll on him more than they would normally. Nika began to shift off the bed, careful not to place any weight on her ankle.

"What are you doing?" He asked her before he finished unbuttoning.

"Don't stop me this time." She answered cryptically. "Promise me you won't drug me." Limping towards him, she cupped his face in her hands and moved close. With gentle caution, she pressed her lips to his. There was no movement on his part; it was as if he was frozen. His lips were still but they were soft and warm. Suddenly he pushed her back but she wouldn't be denied. She came at him again and their lips connected but this time it was reciprocal. He grasped her arms to help steady her. He had shaved recently and the skin on his face was smooth. With restrained desperation she kissed him more intensely. Her hands went to the front of his wife beater and grasped the material. Without trying to make it obvious, she began to tug him closer to the bed. It was like trying to move a refrigerator. Hopping on one leg caused her to stumble backwards and Nika took advantage of the moment by pulling 47 down on top of her as she landed perfectly on the bed. The sensation surprised them both. He felt very solid and heavy on top of her, his weight crushing her into the soft covers but she loved every minute of it. Just as she felt she was getting somewhere with him he lifted himself off her slightly using his forearms.

"I can't do this." He muttered as their lips parted.

"Can't or won't?" She whispered back with shortened breath. Even now, 47 was still unable to relinquish control of the situation. He seemed unwilling to give into any reckless emotional act, as if his years of training and programming constantly made him put on the brakes.

"I know you want me…." Nika purred. "I saw it on your eyes tonight."

There was a pause before 47 spoke again.

"Don't confuse my protection for passion." He warned her.

"Call it whatever you want. I know the truth. In the morning you can be as cold as you want but for now don't fight it." With force and aggression she kissed him harder, embraced him and rolled over him so that now he was on his back with her above him. Using her hands, she quickly checked his pockets to make sure there were no syringes in them. Satisfied that she wouldn't get drugged out this time, she sat back and went to work on 47's trousers. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

"I've never…."

Nika quickly cut him off from whatever he was about to say. "Shhhh…." She bent down and kissed him. But now that he was no longer fighting her, she took her time and was more passionate. She sat back and removed the white nightgown from her body, slipping it up over her head. This was the first time he had seen her completely naked and yet he was still almost completely expressionless. She was hoping to change that soon. They made love for several hours. Without any verbal communication she guided him through the process. After it was complete, 47's large body curled around her and his mouth was nuzzled into her neck. They had reached a major break through tonight in more ways than one. Nika had her eyes shut and even though he was behind her, she still had the feeling he wasn't asleep and probably wouldn't be tonight. But for now she felt satisfied and complete. For better of worse, she was tied to this man for however long she lived. It became painfully now more than ever that she would never be free of him. That thought once scared her but now it seemed to bring great comfort. For even though enemies would mount against them, they would always face them together. Even thought she was a massive liability to him, 47 seemed determined to hold on to her.

At first light, 47 immediately began to dress. He put on a fresh black and white suit complete with his trademark red tie. Nika felt him moving around the room. She opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She sat up with the white sheet draped over her chest.

"We must keep moving. It's not safe to stay in one spot for two long."

"I don't have anything to wear." She said.

47 took out a bag from underneath the bed and placed it next to her. "Take this. Dress quickly."

It wasn't the most romantic of sentiments after making love but at least he didn't seem as cold as before. Nika stood even with her bad ankle and immediately put on the outfit. It was the correct size and fit perfectly, black knee-length skirt, with black tights, boots and mauve top. He had also picked out a warm winter jacket for her as well. After making sure nothing was left behind in the hotel room, the immediately went down to the lobby to check out. The entire time Nika had the feeling that 47 was on edge almost as if he was expecting something to happen to them. He scanned the lobby and noted the Hotel's security system. These days it was impossible to go anywhere without being video taped. After signing out with the concierge they promptly went down to the underground garage where the black Audi was still waiting for them. Nika wrapped her arm around his. He didn't push her away. For a large hotel the garage seemed uncharacteristically empty with only a few cars parked along with theirs. 47 unlocked the vehicle.

"Get in." He ordered her. She quickly sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. Who knew what the days events would bring. Just as 47 threw a suitcase into the trunk of the car and shut the door, several black SUV's entered the garage entrance way and blocked any exit. They were trapped. Several bald men dressed exactly like 47 exited the vehicles. 47's face remained that of stone.

"Oh my god." Nika exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"No matter what happens stay in the car until I tell you to get out." 47 told her. She nodded in affirmation.

There was no way their vehicle could make it out now but they themselves could easily slip through the barricade once the men were dealt with. 47 turned on the car, hit the gas and floored it. He rammed the Audi into one of the SUV's and caught the men off guard. An explosion ensured. 47 left the car with his gun drawn. He shot the first wave of men with impeccable precision.

"Run Nika!" He told her.

All the assassins engaged 47 in hand to hand combat, moving in swiftly to disable him. His main arsenal of weapons were in still in the trunk of the car so now he would have to fight with his martial arts skills alone. Nika unbuckled herself, opened the car door and began to run with every bit of strength she could muster, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Just as the exit seemed closer than ever a random agent grabbed her from behind. 47 saw this and in his momentary lapse of concentration felt a dart enter the back of his neck. The tranquilizer dart was filled with enough narcotics to disable a large animal and yet 47 didn't go down quite as easily. He yanked it out of his skin and tried to move himself forward to get to Nika.

"47!" She screamed, whilst in the clutches of the random man. She thrashed around with all her might before being promptly restrained with a pinch to the back of her neck. A tranquilizer dart in her skin immediately began to go to work. The muscle relaxant forced her to become still and quiet. She flopped like a rag doll. The last image she saw before she blacked out was of 47 on the ground being tazered multiple times.


	4. The Man in the Shadows

Chapter 4

The Man in the Shadows

Smelling salts were placed under her nose, flooding her senses and jolting her into consciousness. Nika shook herself violently and began gasping for air as if her lungs felt cloudy and smoky. In a groggy state, she surveyed herself and the room. A bright light shone down on her, preventing her from seeing into the surrounding and imposing darkness. Her body felt sticky but cold and she was restrained by cable ties around her wrists and ankles, trapping her to a chair. She blinked several times but still her vision remained murky. In the darkness ahead of her she could see a cigarette being lit and put into someone's mouth. The dark figure put the cigarette to their lips and took a drag, blowing smoke brazenly into the air.

"Hello Nika, so glad you're awake."

"What? What's going on? What's your name?"

"My name is not important but who I am is." Came the reply. The voice was male and very authoritive.

Nika squirmed in her seat, her mind screaming with fear at all the possible tortures that might be inflicted on her very soon. Her thoughts raced to 47 and his whereabouts and safety. It was possible that he was dead. But if that were the case, why would they keep her alive? What possible reason could they have for keeping her? Maybe it was like a cat playing with a mouse just before it kills it.

"We know that you've become involved with a rogue agent of ours." The smoke from his cigarette swirled around him as he took another puff. "The elusive agent 47 has been a thorn in our side for quite some time now. Rogue agents are a big liability."

"I don't care who you are or what you are but let me go!" Nika yelled, growing impatient with his casual disposition.

There was silence throughout the room. The smoke swirled upwards and the cigarette hung casually by his side.

"You are a fiery one, aren't you?" He smirked in the darkness.

"What do you want with me?"

"From now on, I'm the only one asking questions." He said with some warning. "If you speak to me in that tone again, I may be forced to respond in a tone that you will find unpleasant."

Nika shrunk back into her seat and tried to remain calm. Her heart was racing and adrenaline pumped throughout her body.

"I am going to ask you some questions regarding Agent 47. Failure to answer in complete truth will result in punishment."

Nika's breathing began to grow unsteady.

The man began to walk closer but still his form was concealed in the darkness. He had a smooth svelte voice and mannerisms that were cat-like in precision. Even in the dark, it was obvious.

"When did you first come into contact with him?" He asked.

Nika swallowed and tried to answer calmly. "Four months ago. I was meeting Bellicoff's driver on my street corner when he approached me."

"What did he do?"

"He was reaching into his jacket pocket for something but I left before we had a chance to speak." She replied.

"When was your next encounter?"

"He came and kidnapped me from my hotel room. He told me that he had been ordered to assassinate me but he felt that he had been set up."

There was a long pause. The man stayed silent for several minutes. Nika felt more and more uncomfortable as she felt the questions would be building towards something, something terrible.

"Why didn't he kill you?" The man finally asked.

"I knew that Bellicoff was a double and told him this. Agent 47 then knew for sure it was a set up. I didn't know it at the time but I think he kept me alive because he felt sorry for me."

The man in the shadows considered her words.

"What about Agent 47's finances?"

Nika's eyebrows furrowed. Surely they weren't after money.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you're aware, international assassins are highly funded individuals. How do you think he was able to purchase that vineyard and mansion for you?"

"I don't know anything about any money. I received word of the purchase via a lawyer's letter. I have no idea about any money." She pleaded with him.

"Agent 47 has secret bank accounts in Zurich and around the world. He has stolen files and secret codes regarding some of our most prized clients. The organization does not like loose ends. Now tell me what I want to know." His tone became more threatening.

"I don't know what you want from me. 47 never told me about any bank accounts. He never gave me any numbers."

"You disappoint me Nika. You seem like a street wise hooker. And you seem to be the only person in the world that 47 had a close relationship with. Surely he must have confided in you and offered you financial security."

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know. He never confided in me about anything!"

The man came closer, his shiny black polished shoes clicking on the hard marble floor.

"This is your last chance Nika; tell me everything I want to know. Where did 47 hide the account numbers and safe deposit boxes?"

"Please, you have to believe me. I don't know anything about any money."

"You disappoint me Nika. I was hoping we could be friends." He stepped into the light. He was an older gentleman who looked eerily similar to 47 with black suit and shaved head. Nika was also willing to bet that he had a tattoo on the back of his head as well.

Beside her was a stainless steel bench with a sheet covering what was underneath. He ripped the sheet off and exposed dozens of shiny surgical instruments and hypodermic needles. Nika's body shook with fear.

"I wanted to do this the easy way but I now know we'll have to do it the hard way."

Nika screamed.


	5. The Organization's Ultimatum

Chapter 5

The Organization's Ultimatum

47 awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar state. He was now in a situation that he had put others in, multiple times. Interrogating someone had not been by any means 47's favorite part of the job, it was just necessary in order to get what he needed. 47 found himself in a plain sterile room, restrained, seated and bruised. No doubt the interrogation would soon begin. He was right. In walked one of his superiors. The Organization did not work on a name by name basis, merely with numbers. This man's number was 7, quite high up and a senior official. As number 7 came closer, 47 remained quiet and unassuming. In the back of his mind, thoughts about Nika's welfare buzzed but he was determined to keep them hidden. Nika was his only weakness. No doubt they knew that already though.

"47, I must say I'm surprised at you. I thought you would have put up more a fight than what you did. Finding and catching you was relatively easy." The man lit a cigarette and took a draw. He put away his sterling silver lighter back in his pocket.

"Why don't you release me and then you'll see what I'm really capable of?" 47 said coolly.

The older man's face gave a sickening smile, assuredly catching the violent undertones of 47's words.

"Hmmm, not yet." He said casually. "We're most displeased with you 47. Already you've disobeyed orders, killed several of your fellow agents and drawn unwanted attention to us from Government agencies. Such brazen disregard for your employer will not go unpunished."

"You won't kill me." 47 said calmly. "There's something you want from me. Otherwise I would be dead by now, isn't that correct?" 47's intimate nature of the Organization's methods and needs gave him great confidence. There was nothing that they could do to him that he hadn't already experienced himself. 47 was not afraid of torture. He had seen it all before. His arrogance was beginning to annoy his superior.

"You are correct." The man answered. "If you weren't important to us we would have put you down like a troublesome pet. You are indeed a highly skilled agent but you are not the first to go rogue on us. We tracked you since the debacle in Russia. We have not forgotten your exploits. We were humiliated when you slipped through our fingers but you're a fool if you thought we would just let you go." The man paused. "I have to admit I'm not surprised by your relationship with the hooker called Nika. From the beginning of time, man's greatest weakness has always been women. Great empires have fallen because of a man's infatuation with a woman."

47's attention became sharper at the mention of her name. They were right to be playing this card.

"Where is she?" 47 asked.

"She is being kept in a secure location, far from here. Even if you escaped now, which is highly unlikely, we have gone to great lengths to conceal her whereabouts." The agent took another casual drag from his cigarette. "I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. The Organization is in no mood to negotiate with you. If you do not co-operate with us, we won't kill you but you will witness the horrible fate of Nika. You of all people know the kinds of torture methods we use."

47 understood completely. He merely nodded his head and remained icy quiet. The man took another breath.

"We have another assignment for you, 47. We need you to execute someone you're familiar with, Agent Smith of the CIA. You're association with him has become an unwanted liability. We know that it was he who helped you escape from Interpol in Russia. Your mission is to kill him, quickly and quietly. We don't care how's it done, but make it look like an accident."

47 stared up at him with unblinking eyes. His face betrayed no emotion at all.

"Getting close to him shouldn't be a problem for you." He continued. "We already have fake passports and equipment on stand by for you. Transport and contacts have already been arranged."

"After I kill Agent Smith, what guarantee do I have that Nika will be returned to me?" 47 asked, already sensing the answer.

The man shook his head. "None." He retorted with a smirk. "As I said we're not in the mood to negotiate. We are in control now. And to ensure that you behave this time, we have taken measures to ensure that you obey. Somewhere in you body, we have implanted a satellite tracking device so we will know at all times where you are and what you're doing. You cannot run and you cannot hide. There is no place on this Earth where you can go and we will not know about it. So if you try to deviate from the plan Nika will suffer the consequences."

47's stare could have burned through lead and yet he did not make a sound of protest. He was back to being the trained monkey he was before. The Organization had indeed covered all their bases but 47's rebellion was by no means over. His mind was already ticking away with plans. Suddenly his binds were released and he was free. The man threw a fresh suit at him.

"Get changed, a car is waiting outside for you. You mission starts immediately. You have 48 hours to complete it. If you fail, you know what will happen." The man pulled out a small zip-lock bag from his pocket and tossed it to 47 who caught it easily. 47 inspected its contents. Inside was a small patch of skin with a dragon tattoo imprinted on it. It was a piece of Nika's face.

"My ears still ache from her screams as I cut this from her." Number 7 said with a hint of humor in his voice. "If I were you, I wouldn't take long."

47 took one more look at his superior before departing through the door, making a silent vow in his head to destroy not only The Organization but anyone affiliated with it.


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6

The Plan

Nika was dragged by strong arms down a long walk way with a sack over her head. She felt herself being tugged and forced in an unknown direction. Her breathing was erratic and adrenaline was pumping through her body. In the distance she heard a large door being opened and several voices whispering. She desperately wanted to know what was happening. With one final shove, she was pushed into a room and a large heavy door was shut behind her. With frantic urgency, she ripped the sack off her head and found herself in a small plain room with no windows and only one door. Testing its security, she immediately began to pound on it but there was absolutely no give to it. The room was completely soundproof and escape proof. Trapped. She ran her fingers along the walls but they were completely smooth and sealed. On the high ceiling was a small vent that was too high to reach and a security camera in one of the corners, watching her every move. They had thought of everything.

Feeling claustrophobic and hopeless, Nika slid down into one of the corners and pulled her knees in close, hugging them into her chest. She touched the side of her face and groaned. Luckily the bleeding had stopped but the pain was still very present. The strange man had cut the tattoo off her face and she had bled quite profusely. In hindsight, she should have considered herself lucky, he had the opportunity and tools to do much more damage. Her thoughts drifted to 47 and his possible whereabouts. Was he still alive? Could they be torturing him at this very moment? In every situation, he had always seemed invincible and always one step ahead. But she had proven to be his downfall. Gently, she rested her bloodstained cheek on her knee and cried softly to herself, her tears warm and salty.

47 moved quickly. Freshly dressed and carrying a bag of goodies, he swiftly exited the building which he discovered was a large industrial shed. Parked outside was the latest model green Audi. Throwing his gear into the passenger's seat, he turned on the ignition and sped away from the location so fast that the tyres made long skid marks. He still wasn't even sure which city in which country he was in. Turning on his car's GPS system he quickly learnt that he was in America, Washington DC to be exact. It didn't surprise him. This was CIA headquarters. Driving fast, he found the nearest hospital. His first order of business was to take care of the tracking device.

After parking the car, 47 entered the large public hospital. Moving swiftly and stealthily, he found a locker room where he took off his black jacket and put on a white doctor's coat complete with stethoscope. Moving down the hallways relatively unnoticed, he felt his handgun securely in his pocket. Once he reached the x-rays department, 47 located a full-body scan unit being attended by a technician carrying out an inspection. Locking the door behind him, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the young woman.

"Excuse me." 47 said with casual indifference.

The young woman's face expressed that of great shock. "What the? What's going on?"

"Do not scream. I'm not here to hurt you. I need your assistance."

"Look, I don't have the key to the narcotics room, I swear!" She exclaimed, taking him for a petty drug addict and thief. She held her arms up in the air and began to shake.

"I'm not interested in drugs or money. I need you to perform a full body scan on me. I don't have much time." He said plainly.

"What? What for? Why can't you just make an appointment?" She asked.

"I don't have time for this. Put your arms down. Now can you scan me or not?" He was growing impatient.

She swallowed and relaxed her arms.

"If you promise not to shoot me, I will scan you." She was more relaxed now.

47 nodded. "I'm going to put my gun down now, but if you scream or try to run, I can still shoot you before you get a sound out. Understand?"

With trepidation, she nodded and 47 put the gun down beside him. He took his jacket off and slid his body onto the large board.

"Scan me and see if you can locate any foreign objects in my body."

Cautiously, the young woman stood behind the controls and pressing a few buttons activated the large x-ray machine. The system came online and began to scan 47's body. After it was finished she came back to him with her findings.

"The machine located a small round metallic object in you back, near the left shoulder blade." She held up the x-rays so 47 could see for himself.

"I need you to cut it out for me." He said.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" She asked, somewhat offended. "You come in here, point a gun in my face and force me to scan you and now you want me to just perform surgery on you."

"I don't have time for this." He repeated. "If you don't do this, many people will be hurt. Now find a scalpel and start slicing." 47 picked up his gun again, showing her that he was serious.

"I'm not a doctor and you should go to an office, where there are tools and antiseptic. Otherwise you risk infection."

47 considered her words. "Ok, you lead the way, but if you scream or signal anyone, I will be forced to kill them and you." 47 grabbed her arm and held the gun into her back as he forced her to lead him to a surgical room. She was tense but quiet and did not draw attention to herself as they walked through the hallways. Once in the room, 47 removed his jacket and shirt and the woman began to assemble equipment she would need in order to remove the device.

"I'm really not sure about this." She mumbled. "I'm not a doctor. I'm just a technician. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"It's not buried too deep. Just dig it out and patch me up. Even a child could do it."

Finding it hard to ignore his insults, the woman began to press the scalpel into 47's flesh, taking some joy in his discomfort. Without any pain medication, she sliced into his back and dug until she came to a small silver round device that looked similar to a marble. Grabbing it with tweezers she pulled it from his back.

"Got it!" She said happily. She examined it within her gloved fingers. She was astounded by its shape and design. "What is it?" She asked him curiously.

"A tracking device." He answered. "No patch me up so I can go."

Placing the device on the table beside them, she began to sew up the wound. The stitches were crooked and uneven but she knew he wouldn't care. After applying some antiseptic and patches, the operation was done.

"All finished."

47 began to dress. "Now, I can't have you squealing on me but since you helped me out, I'm going to give you some options here. If you can't keep your mouth shut, I can knock you unconscious to make an unnoticed getaway or I can give you some cash and buy your silence." From his pocket, 47 pulled out a large sum of cash which took the woman's breath away. "So what will it be?"

Without hesitation she said, "The cash. I promise I won't say nothing to nobody."

He tossed the bills to her. She caught them and smiled. She was behind in her rent and this was the answer to her prayers.

"Now you keep quiet, you hear? If this makes the news I will track you down and I promise you I won't be so nice."

She merely nodded and flicked through her now found fortune. 47 was already gone by the time she looked up and he had taken the tracking chip with him. Inwardly he was astounded by his newfound mercy. Before meeting Nika, he would have shot that woman in the head and hidden her body in a broom closet where she wouldn't have been found for days. 47 stopped by the lockers and swapped the doctors white coat for his usual black one. With the tracking device safely in his pocket, he returned to his car and sped away, headed for the nearest delivery service.


	7. The Mission

Chapter 7

The Mission

Nika stayed in the same position for some time. Having no watch or clock though made it difficult to work out how long she'd been there. The loneliness and isolation was driving her crazy. So many fearful thoughts were running through her head. Maybe she was going to be left here to die, rot alone and afraid. The claustrophobia was crushing. But in her heart, she still clung to a small semblance of hope, a hope that wouldn't die. Just for her own sanity's sake, she had to believe that 47 was still alive, and as long as he was still alive he wouldn't stop until he found her. She trusted and believed in that with all her heart. They had come this far together, it wouldn't be over yet. Suddenly she heard a code being punched in and the door slowly opened. Her interrogator slowly entered and the door was promptly shut behind him. Nika rose to her feet but kept her back firmly against the wall.

"I've come to see how out guest is." He said smugly.

"Go to hell." Nika said in Russian.

The man paused and studied her for a moment. Without warning he lunged at her, grabbed her and struck her already damaged face. His ferociousness shocked her more than his fist did. Nika made the mistake of forgetting how dangerous and unforgiving her captor was.

"I don't like those choice of words." He told her. His calm composure seemed to have returned and he released his hold on her. Nika held her swollen face and winced from the pain.

"I've come to tell you that your lover is co-operating with us. Lucky for you. So far, he is following the plan."

Gathering the courage to speak Nika said, "So this wasn't about money after all." She stood and braced herself. "You're using me to make 47 complete another mission."

"Not that it matters that you know, but yes, that's exactly what's happening. As long as he sticks with the plan, you will remain alive. But if 47 fails, the next time he sees you, you will be in several pieces."

His words shook Nika to the core. She knew he was telling the truth. Life was cheap when money and power were at stake.

"Sleep well." Were his parting words. The man turned his back to her and the door opened and he was gone. Although shaken, her faith had been renewed. 47 was alive! There was hope.

47 synchronized his watch, giving him a countdown to when his time of completing the mission was up. He had just packaged the tracking device and posted it continuously to several key locations, giving the Organization the impression that he was busy following orders. It would buy him plenty of time, giving him the freedom to carry out his own plans. It was just after midday and 47 got busy. His thoughts drifted to Nika and what she might be experiencing. It was quite possible that even if he retrieved Nika alive that she could be a shadow of her former self. 47 was well aware of all the torture methods at the Organization's disposal. As well as tampering with a victim physically, they had devices to manipulate a person's mental state. Mind control was one of them. Most people can recover from physical abuse, but if Nika's mind and mental state was messed with, he could be left with a totally different person. Regaining Focus, 47 pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He took out a stolen cell phone and punched in a number.

"I thought we agreed not to be in contact for a while." Came the gruff reply of Agent Smith.

"This is important." 47 stated. "I've been ordered to assassinate you."

There was a long pause. "Well that does seem important."

"They have the girl."

"Why am I not surprised?" Agent Smith said.

"The only way she will be returned is if I kill you."

"Well this is a conundrum isn't it? I assume you have a plan."

From the other end of the phone, 47 couldn't help but grimace. A surprising facial movement. Maybe he was more human than first thought. 47 explained his master plan to Agent Smith, being meticulous with every detail.

Finally 47 said, "Meet me at Union Station in one hour. Make sure you bring two men with you."

He hung up and shifted the Audi into a higher gear and stepped on the accelerator.

Agent Smith stood inside Union Station with two minders with him. He kept glancing at his watch. 47 was late. Something that never happened. From an elevated position, 47 watched Agent Smith through his sniper scope. Agent Smith's heart was in the sights of his crosshairs. Perfect. 47 was standing behind a barricade, perfectly out of sight from witnesses. Placing his finger on the trigger, he fired and with one clean shot, struck his CIA liaison in the chest. The force of the blast struck Agent Smith to the ground. Crowds of passing witnesses screamed and fled in horror. The station was thrown into chaos. His minders immediately sprang into action, drawing their weapons and checking Agent Smith's pulse and trying to stop any bleeding. But it was futile as it has been a direct hit to the heart. Agent Smith was killed instantly. 47 immediately disposed of his weapon and swiftly fled the scene. It had been the perfect kill. Union Station had multiply CCTV cameras which had caught everything. Agent Smith had been standing in the perfect position. The Organization whose technological abilities monitor everything would have instantly received the footage. Not only that, it was in a public place with multiple witnesses testifying to his death. Police and ambulance vehicles immediately showed up at the scene and cordoned off the entire area. 47 fled to a nearby bar, ordered a drink and sat in the back, waiting for the media to grab hold of the story. It didn't take long before they reported a top CIA official had been murdered. 47 waited patiently.

It wasn't long before his Organization-issued phone rang.

"I thought I told you to make it look like an accident." Came an angry voice.

"I completed the job, now give me the girl." 47 said sternly.

"We are still waiting on verification." The man said. "Once we have it, I will call you." He hung up before 47 could protest.

47 sat calmly holding his drink, watching the media go crazy regarding the assassination. The news had even captured the attention of the bar's occupants too. They stood and watched the story unfold on nationwide television. Immediately the word "terrorist attack" was thrown around. It wasn't long before his phone rang again.

"I must congratulate you on a job well done."

"Save it." 47 retorted. He gave his superior instructions to bring Nika to a busy street right in the heart of Washington DC. They agreed to the terms.

Without any notice the door opened again and Nika was grabbed and blindfolded. She had no choice but to go along with the two men who apprehended her. After a short journey the sack was taken off her head and she looked and saw several bald men in a SUV with her, travelling in a city.

"47 completed the job. You're free for now." Her main captor said. "You see that taxi over there, get in and let the driver take you to him."

The vehicle stopped and they opened the door for Nika. She didn't need to be told twice. She bolted with all the speed she could muster. She jumped in the back of the cab and without even acknowledging her, the driver took off.


	8. Captive Heart

_Thanks to those who've been reading so far :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

Captive Heart

As he ran into Interpol's London Headquarters, Mike Whittier glanced at his watch. He was running later than he initially thought. He'd been up most of the night investigating a possible terrorist threat to target the London tubes. Luckily his wife was kind enough to nudge him awake. After taking the elevator up, he was promptly greeted by Jenkins who handed him a coffee. His loyal colleague took one look at his disheveled appearance and shook his head.

"Rough night?"

"Don't worry about me." Mike replied. "Any new developments?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

Both men walked into Mike's office. He took a sip of the cheap coffee and cringed.

"What have we got?" He began to sift through the papers on his desk when Jenkins stopped him.

"There have been no new news on the terrorist threat but I think you take a look at this." Jenkins picked up a remote control and turned on the television in the corner of the room. Immediately a news broadcast came up.

"We've just received word from several sources that a top government official has been assassinated at Union Station in Washington DC." The news reader explained.

"The victim's name has not been released but we're told that he was gunned down from a distance while surrounded by two unidentified colleagues in public in broad daylight."

Mike's ears immediately pricked to attention.

"At this time, the government has not released a statement as to a possible motive and no one has been arrested over the incident."

"What do you make of that?" Jenkins asked Mike as he turned off the screen. Jenkins has eyed him suspiciously ever since the assassin's body had been removed from his home.

"I have no idea." Mike replied coolly.

"It's like déjà vu isn't it?" Jenkins picked up the closed case file on the Bellicoff assassination and flipped it open to the photo of the unidentified body on Mike's living room floor. "This assassination style is so similar to Bellicoff's killer ain't it?"

Mike never confided in Jenkins about what happened that night when the bald assassin made a visit to his house and told him to pass off someone else as him and cover everything up. Mike figured it was for Jenkins own protection. Even though Ballistics confirmed the story, Jenkins never seemed satisfied with how everything had been wrapped up so neatly. Mike had been so relieved when he'd signed off on the final paper work and his superiors were just glad it was over. However Jenkins still seemed to hold some suspicion. Mike got the feeling that he never bought the story that a criminal genius who had evaded the authorities for so long could be taken down so easily with a single bullet.

"Maybe it's another assassin from the same Organization, same techniques, same methods. But I don't need tell you how many possible suspects there could be for taking out a US government official." Mike explained.

Jenkins put down the case file. "Maybe you're right." He inclined. "I'd just hate to think that the same guy could be out there, still killing and getting away with it." Jenkins walked away and Mike breathed a small sigh of relief but it didn't last. His worst nightmare was back. His gut instinct told him that the agent he let get away was behind this. Only a truly skilled professional could do something this well crafted. After the agent walked out his door, he'd left Mike the impression that he no longer wanted the attention that comes from international assassinations and retire. Maybe Mike had read him wrong. He shouldn't have put it past a criminal to lie. But this was the American's problem right now. Mike had no jurisdiction on this. He would simply monitor the situation until something else developed.

* * *

Agent Smith lay lifeless in the back of the ambulance as it sped away from the train station. Suddenly one of his colleges injected adrenaline into his system, quintessentially reviving him, bringing him back to life.

"Welcome back sir." One of his men said.

He tried to sit up but couldn't due to the level of pain in his chest. They immediately undid his shirt, removed the fake blood satchels and his bulletproof vest.

"Lucky for me, he's a good shot." Agent Smith chuckled as he clutched his bruised chest. "His plan worked perfectly."

* * *

Agent 7 opened his laptop and immediately initiated the destruct component on the device that had been implanted into 47's back. Even though the device was small it still held enough liquid explosive to cause fatal damage to vital organs if inside a human body. The signal disappeared off his screen as the device and 47 were no more. He enjoyed only a brief moment of satisfaction when his phone rang again. He picked it up and was immediately alarmed at the voice on the other end.

"Did you forget who you're dealing with? I'm not that easy to kill." 47 said in a relaxed tone that was almost smug. "And one more thing, next time I see Agent Smith, I'll send him your regards." He hung up. Agent 7 was vivid and threw the phone down, almost smashing it. Suddenly word came through to their communications that Agent Smith had barely been wounded in the attack but was now in government protection. He had been tricked. He thought the veins in his face were going to burst.

* * *

Nika sat in the back of the cab, tense and nervous. She was now free from her captives but she had no idea where she was going and who was driving her. The driver up front wore a black hoody so she couldn't see his face. He wasn't speaking to her and she began to fidget.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She looked out the window but didn't recognize any of the structures. However she spotted a license plate and discovered she must be somewhere in America. She had always wanted to visit however the life of a prostitute hadn't given her many opportunities to do so. Her temporary excitement was replaced with fear again as they kept driving. She banged on the protective glass in the cab trying to get her drivers attention.

"Hey where are we going?" She said louder but he didn't respond.

The cab drove down into a nearly abandoned undercover parking garage. The driver stopped the car and sat motionless.

"Answer me!" Nika grew anxious, fearing another painful outcome. "Where are you taking me?"

Suddenly the driver unbuckled himself and got out of the front seat and went to Nika's door. He removed the hoody and took off his glasses.

"Somewhere safe." 47 said as he opened the door.

Nika's mouth fell wide open. It took all her strength pull herself up and out of the cab. He took her hand and she rushed into him clumsily.

"47!" She screamed with tears rolling down her face. She grabbed and clutched him forcefully like he was a life raft saving her from drowning. So many emotions flooded through her. Happiness, exhilaration, relief and sadness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly; luckily she wasn't strong enough to choke him. He seemed unprepared for her wave of emotion as he was unfamiliar with the concept of someone missing him. Nika forgot about any formalities between them and failing to control herself began to express herself in her native Russian without even realizing it.

"Я скучаю по тебе…" She repeatedly kissed his neck and ran her fingers over his face as if she couldn't believe he was real.

He understood every word but merely nodded. He pushed her away only slightly to look at her face. It was bloody and swollen and no attempt to bandage her wound had been made. He caressed her cheek where the dragon tattoo had once been and felt the dried blood. Her eyes were dark and sunken, only traces of her make up remained and tears stained her cheeks. He was beginning to process what she had been through. Her ankle was still swollen and she was probably slightly malnourished but apart from that, she was lucky. She was relatively untouched.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

She tried to smile. "I knew you'd find me." She hugged him to her again.

"We can't stay here Nika." He warned her. "We need to keep moving. It's not over yet. Understand?"

He guided her to another vehicle. It was brand new, bought only a few hours earlier. 47 pressed a button and the cab they had just been sitting in burst into flames, destroying any evidence left behind, at least for the moment. Nika and 47 sped away out into the evening, in the new white Audi A8, free but not yet clear. The Organization would use every weapon at their disposal to bring him down and kill Nika for sure this time.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Nika tried to regain her composure. She started wiping her face with her sleeve, suddenly concerned with her appearance.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but this time with a different tone.

"We need to get out of town. We need to lay low for a while." 47's concentration was now fixed on the road ahead.

"Like a holiday?"

"You could say that." 47 answered.

Nika looked out into the evening. "Where are we exactly?"

"America. Washington DC. Tonight we'll drive to Philadelphia and stay low until the heat dies down."

"Did you do the job they wanted you to?"

"As far as they knew I did." 47 replied cryptically.

After driving for a few hours, Nika had fallen asleep in her seat, her head draped to one side. Now that she finally felt safe, she was able to relax. 47 booked a room at a roadside Motel. He parked the car and opened the door to the room before going back to retrieve Nika. She stirred and groaned slightly in his arms as he carried her into the room. Gently he placed her under the covers. 47 locked the door and made sure the room was secure. Taking out a first aid kit, he put some topical antibacterial cream on her face and covered it with a dressing. She drifted in and out of sleep.

Secure in the knowledge that she was safe and sleeping 47 took a shower and put a fresh dressing on his stitches which seemed to be healing. He dressed in white tank top and black sweat pants. A creature of habit and routine, 47 began to check his weapons and placed his handgun next to the nightstand. Nika stirred again.

"Shhh, go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he came closer to her. She held out her arms to him, beckoning him to lie on the bed. He obliged. He laid down on the bed on his back, feeling his stitches press on the sheets and she immediately snuggled into his side, like an animal seeking warmth. 47 was relatively relaxed however he was unprepared for what Nika was going to do next. As she huddled in the crook of his arm with her face pressed into his chest, he felt her entire body tensed and became wracked with sobs, as she tried to restrain her weeping. She failed miserably and 47 could feel his shirt becoming damp.

"Nika….Nika…." He kept calling her name but she didn't really respond.

Providing comfort to someone was an alien concept to 47. He didn't know how to alleviate her emotional suffering. He wasn't even sure why she was so bereft. They were safe now. His clinical mind told him that she must be suffering the effects of post traumatic stress. She clutched him tighter and dug her nails into his flesh to the point that it was almost painful. But 47 didn't resist her. Suddenly he understood, she didn't want him to offer her words of comfort, she just wanted to cry and find some release. It was now more obvious than ever that she had formed a strong attachment to him. Somewhat intrigued by her display, 47 placed his hand on her back, feeling her erratic breathing as she shed tears. She cried more loudly and openly now. 47 grew more uncomfortable. He tried to recall a time when he had shed a tear and failed. As far as human emotions went, he had experienced very few. He was sure he was capable to cry, physically, yet he knew his mental conditioning refused such an act. As 47 lay there, he pressed his head back against the pillow. In the dark with Nika pressed up against him, inside he was envious that she could cry and he couldn't. He waited silently detached for her to go through the motions and after a few more minutes, her cries became less and less. Eventually she fell asleep and 47 decided it would be best for him to rest as well.


	9. The Assignment

Chapter 9

The Assignment

As dawn approached 47 stirred with Nika beside him. She hadn't really changed positions all night. There she was, still buried into his side. As 47 tried to push her away, he couldn't help but feel her body felt warmer than before. She probably needs a shower and food, he thought. She fell asleep before he'd had a chance to feed her. He slid his body from out and underneath her. She opened her eyes and 47 noticed that they were glassy.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a scratchy voice.

"To get us some food. I'll lock the door behind me. Don't open it for anyone. Understand?"

With a sluggish demeanor, she nodded then rolled over and went back to sleep. Again, 47 noted her unusually paled appearance and skin texture. Maybe she was coming down with the flu. He felt a new sense of urgency to buy food and some supplies. He left Nika sleeping in the bed and found the nearest small grocery store. Luckily the shop keeper was old fashioned and 47 didn't see any CCTV cameras in the corners which was an added bonus. He bought fruit salad, yoghurt and muesli which would be light and nourishing to someone who hadn't eaten in a few hours. He also picked up some extra strength Tylenol, toiletries and some flu medication in case. This would last them for a few hours. 47 paid by cash and quickly returned back to the Motel room. He opened the door and light flooded the room. He placed the supplies in the small table and went to Nika's side. It was now 9am. In 47's mind they were already behind schedule. Nika's eyes flicked open and she rolled over and faced 47.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked in a fatigued manner.

"A few hours." 47 replied casually.

"Mmmm…."She yawned and rubbed his arm. Once again he was dressed in his black suit complete with blood red tie. 47 would have to get used to being touched.

"What time is it?"

"After 9." He answered her.

She still looked tired and weary.

"You should have a shower and get changed. We need to keep moving. Here, eat this."

Nika sat up in bed underneath the covers and ate some of the supplies he bought. What little belongings they had, 47 packed neatly. He had an array of passports that he flicked through carefully. He selected one for Nika and one for himself.

"Where are we going?" Nika asked him as she watched.

"We need to leave the country. I have two tickets for a flight to Britain."

Just then, 47's mobile phone rang. Nika immediately jumped.

"Agent 47….It's Smith. I see you made it out safe and sound?" Came the gruff voice.

"Yes." Was 47's only reply.

"I helped you get back your girl. You know how this works. I did you a favor and now you owe me one."

"What is it that you need?"

"There is a terror suspect terrorizing the UK and threatening our embassies over there. So far, we haven't been able to touch him. That's where you come in. Take him out, clean and quiet." Smith explained. "I'll send you a file on him and his known hangouts. I'll also help you leave the country without being hassled. Once this has been completed you and your girl can be free to lead the quiet life."

47 stood silent for a moment before responding. Nika stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. She couldn't take much more of this.

"I'll take care of it." He answered.

Nika lowered her head. Even though she hadn't heard the full conversation, she knew in her heart that he had agreed to take another job. She put down her food, stood up and locked herself in the bathroom. 47 heard the shower start. Nika removed her clothes, and stood under the steaming hot shower. She scrubbed away the grime of the past few days. The warm water was soothing to her skin. After some time, she emerged from the bathroom, fresh and dully dressed.

47 and her didn't say one word to each other as they left the motel room and drove away. Once at the airport, they moved inconspicuously through the airport before boarding a plane to London, England. Nika napped in first class as 47 accessed his laptop and downloaded the file from Smith. It was a classified document detailing a terrorist by the name of Armand Bashir. Relatively young, but dangerous and well funded. Known for corruption and bribery, Armand was also no stranger to mass murder, rape, human and drug trafficking. He was known to have dealings with certain nightclubs in London and was a frequent patron of them as well. 47 made careful note of all the information. On the surface, the job seemed simple enough, but Armand had a large supply of body guards and hired henchmen, one of whom was a tall, well built blonde man by the name of Lawrence. A former body builder, Lawrence was Armand's most trusted staff member and ultimate muscle. Getting past him might take a little more finesse. 47 made a mental note of his appearance for the time they would meet face to face, and 47 had no doubt that they would.

Once he had gone through all the computer files, 47 closed his laptop and looked down at Nika, whose head rested against the first class seat window. She had refused all meals and despite her best acting attempts, 47 knew she was not really asleep. She was pretending to be asleep to avoid all conversation with him.

Gently, he grasped her shoulder and shook it. "Nika…"

There was no response. He decided that for the duration of the trip he would leave her be and wait for her to make contact. 47 puts his head back against the seat's head rest and closed his eyes to get a little rest before landing.

Nika continued to have had back to him, but she opened her eyes. There was so much sadness in her that she couldn't verbalize, only internalized it.

There would only be a few more hours before they landed and 47 would commence his next assignment.


	10. All Business

Chapter 10

All Business

It was now one hour until the large Boeing 747 was due to land in Heathrow airport. 47 stood up, put his laptop back in its case. The air hostesses made their final rounds collecting rubbish from all the passengers. Nika excused herself to use the bathroom. She washed her face and freshened herself up for their new destination. She applied some more topical cream to her face and placed another small flesh coloured bandage over the top. Once she returned back to her seat, 47 took out a small jewellery box and turned around to her. Nika's heart skipped a beat as she contemplated what he might do next. Using his precise surgeon-like hands, 47 lifted the lid and revealed two gold wedding bands. Nika's breath was caught in her throat as she prepared herself for a possible proposal.

"While in England, I need you to pretend that we're married." 47 said nonchalantly.

Nika could feel her entire chest sink as all hopes of a proposal were dashed. The rings were necessary for pretence.

"On our new passports, we have the same last name. The authorities might get suspicious if no wedding bands are evident." 47 lifted the thinner band out of the box and presented it to her. She looked into his eyes; the disappointment must have been apparent however he continued to explain the set up without missing a word. She took the ring and slowly put it on her wedding finger. It was very pretty and probably authentic. 47 placed a ring on his finger as well. It was a very surreal moment. Nika sat back into her chair and continued to look out the window. The ring felt wonderfully constricting on her finger, as if she wished she could be tired down to this man. This contract paid killer. What was she thinking? 47 wasn't exactly conventional husband material. He was basically a killing machine, trained and methodical. It was amazing that sometimes it was easy for her to forget this rather important fact, as if she was willing to blind herself and pretend this was all a fairytale.

"47?" She asked wanting to say something.

His eyes met hers again for a moment. "Yes?"

She stopped herself from continuing. "Nothing."

They both sat there silently and waited as the plane made its descent.

It was winter in England and Nika started to prepare herself for the chill. Although coming from Russia, she doubted the English winters would be much different. The snow on the ground was now evident from her window; it was thick, white and would chill down deep.

The captain landed the plane rather smoothly considering the bad weather. Nika and 47 unbuckled themselves and he retrieved their belongings from the overhead compartment. 47 handed Nika her winter coat before putting on his own long black one. They made their way through the terminal down to be processed in customs. Nika followed 47, trying to stay inconspicuous like he would want her to. They arrived at customs and withdrew their passports. A short Englishman greeted them. Rotund and wearing glasses he seemed like a seasoned veteran when it came to processing people.

"Welcome to London, uh, Mr and Mrs Rothstein." He said eyeing the passport names.

"Thank you." 47 said.

Nika was uneasy for some reason. She was dying to get to the hotel and lie down on the bed.

"Is this your first time in England?" The customs officer asked.

"My wife's first time, I've been here on business before. We're on vacation."

"Oh, well I hope you take advantage of all the tourist attractions." He exclaimed in a friendly manner.

"We will." 47 answered him.

Nika tried to smile and tried to make casual eye contact. She was afraid any minute he would see through her and call airport security on them.

"Do you have anything to declare?" The officer asked them both.

"No." She replied holding onto her smile.

"No." 47 answered as well. To try to make their act a little more believable, she embraced 47 from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. To any outsider, it appeared like a tired wife finding comfort from an adoring husband. The customs officer stamped their passports.

"Enjoy your stay." He said.

47 grabbed their cases and they both exited the terminal locating where the taxis were pulling up. The cold weather hit her like a blast to the face.

Nika was eagerly taking in the sights as they drove through London. After 47 entered her life, she had seen more destinations than she had ever dared dream of. The taxi ride was relatively short and before long, the cab arrived at the prestigious Ritz-Carlton. 47 paid the fare and they entered the hotel. It was beautiful and lavishly furnished but still modern. 47 checked in at the front desk and received their room pass. A staff member accompanied them to their room with their two cases of luggage. Nika was glad when they were finally alone and isolated. The roomed hummed from the heater. The room was decadent and large, with massive bed, adjoining bathroom and sitting room. The bed was spacious and full of pillows which annoyed Nika and so she flung them to the floor.

Nika took off her coat and lay down on the bed. Feeling tense she sat up and pulled out a cigarette.

"There's no smoking in this room." 47 said casually. They were the first words he'd said to her since they landed.

She took the cigarette out of her mouth and slammed it on the bedside table loudly and deliberately. 47 began to run some kind of small machine over the room's furnishings. He was looking for bugging devices.

She let out a sigh and suddenly became aware that she was playing games that all women played when they were mad, making a situation uncomfortable but not really saying what's wrong. Either 47 was ignoring her or unaware of their unwritten games.

"What now?" She finally said breaking the silence whilst sitting on the bed.

"There's a menu beside the bed to order room service." Came his only answer.

"That's not what I meant 'Mark'." She said addressing him by his fake passport name, almost mocking their situation.

"I have business here to complete. You know that."

Nika put her hands to her face and rubbed it furiously. She was exhausted, more exhausted than she cared to admit.

"I don't know if I can do this much longer." She told him.

47 stopped what he was doing and placed the small device back in his bag. He walked into the bedroom and stood near Nika, his height looming over her.

"We only have to be here for a few days, and then we can leave."

"I'm tired of all this 47." She said wearily.

"Why don't you take a bath and get some sleep?"

"Stop it." She said forcefully. "Why can't you stop? I thought we were done with this."

"It's a little more complicated than that and you know it."There was a hard edge to his words.

"Please, please, let's forget all this." She begged him, feeling like she was on the verge of tears.

"I can't Nika. This is a favour for getting you back."Some of the softness had returned to his voice. Nika could feel herself easing as well. He sat down beside her.

"I just want you. You know?" He was close again and she could hear his steady breaths. His heart beat was probably the same, slow steady and rhythmic. Suddenly they both seemed aware of the fact that it had been several days since they made love for the first time. She reached out and grabbed his hands. They were strong, graceful but definitely masculine. She wondered how many people these hands had killed. The skin was smooth and slightly pale.

"It will be over soon. You just need to be patient." His hands gripped hers but in a gentle way.

She nodded, signalling she wouldn't continue with the argument.

"I care about you Nika, I think you know that by now."

She nodded again. There was a brief moment when there was complete silence and neither spoke. Nika desperately wanted to connect with him again. She tilted her head up and kissed him, pressing her lips to his, soft and gentle. He silently welcomed the affection and seemed more open to it now. His hand reached up and touched the side of her head warmly and affectionately as their lips continued to lock. His hands felt wonderful on her, manly and firm. She tilted herself back against the bed and 47 followed. She loved to feel his bodyweight on her, pinning her to the bed. This was the side of 47 she definitely enjoyed.

Both his hands caressed her and rubbed her shoulders. Nika reached down and placed her hands inside 47's jacket, feeling his body through his starched white shirt, before opening up the black jacket sides and slowly wanting to remove it from his body. Their breathing was gaining momentum, her heart was picking up speed. She felt his own heart close to hers, gloriously faster than before. His head moved down making a trail along her cheek and chin before caressing her neck. Her hands glided to his head, to the back where his tattoo lay. Her fingertips couldn't feel it but she knew it was there. His skin was smooth, the stubble only a few hours old.

"47..." She managed to croak out. Her hands were planning to head south towards his zipper when suddenly 47 sat up slightly, his ears pricking to attention and his focus no longer on her. Nika was about to ask him what was wrong when there was a knock at the door. 47's demeanour immediately changed and he pulled himself away from her. He pulled out his silver hand gun and approached the door.

"I have your case sir." Came the voice from the other side.

47 looked through the peephole before placing his gun in behind his back. Nika sat up as well and regained her composure. Her face was flushed and her hair was a little dishevelled. 47 opened the door and was greeted by a bell boy with a large silver metal suitcase.

"Thank you." 47 handed him a tip, took the case then closed the door.

He pulled the case to the sitting room table and opened it. Nika stood up and gained a better look. Inside were 47 weapons in order for him to complete the job. There was a blazer sniper rifle, two handguns accompanied with silencers, ammunition, a switch blade knife, cash and papers, and other devices which she couldn't recognise. 47 went over them before turning around and watching her watching him. "You knew this is who I was when you met me."He closed the case and relocked it.

Nika eyed his six foot frame and studied him curiously. "This is what you do, not who you are." She said before walking away to the bathroom and taking a shower. Suddenly Nika was no longer in the mood. Once again reality intruded on her fairytale.


	11. Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter 11

Love Lies Bleeding

Nika took her time in the bath. The trouble with the two of them constantly being alone was that there was no buffer between them. Nika was starting to crave company other than 47's. She sat in the bath for some time and was left undisturbed. If was not in 47's nature to poke and prod when he knew he wasn't welcome. After bathing and putting on the hotel's terry cloth robe, Nika exited the bathroom and saw 47 sitting at his laptop. She didn't acknowledge him and he didn't look at her either. She dressed in front of him, not caring if he saw her nakedness, he'd seen it before after all. After drying her hair she pulled the covers back off the bed and climbed onto the large mattress and smothered herself under the blankets. Without a word, she turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. 47 continued to process information on his laptop. They weren't having sex, they argued and now they were ignoring each other. Maybe this was a real marriage afterall.

47 continued to look through files that Smith had sent through. Apparently the Armand Bashir job would be a little trickier than initially planned. The terror suspect was never out in the open for prolonged periods and had a tight knit security network surrounding him at all times. 47 would need to penetrate his security buffer and get up close and personal to complete the kill. This would be a very hands on assignment. 47 perused the intell of the known places that Armand was a frequent guest at. There were several nightclubs around London that he was a patron of. 47 noted one in particular tentatively titled the "Underworld Nightclub" located in Camden Street. There was significant information suggesting he would be there tomorrow night after midnight. Already in his mind, 47 was planning the implementation and execution of the job. He closed down his files, initiated the laptops security code and password. Once it was turned off the room was soaked in very dim light. Nika was asleep now. Her breathing was slow and steady and her hair draped over the pillow. It was a little longer now but still dark and lustrous. 47 was about to shower himself when his personal mobile rang.

47 picked it up and answered it with caution.

"47? It's Dianna. I trust you're still alive?"

"Yes." Came his simple answer.

"And the woman?"

47 glanced to the back of the room and saw Nika sleeping peacefully. "She's alive too."

"I can't talk for long but the agency is most displeased with your conduct."

"I'm sure they are. My association with the agency is no longer a mutual agreement. I am now rogue."

"I know. Watch your back. The agency will strike when you least expect them to." Her voice was quiet and ominous.

"I'm more than familiar with the agency's method's." 47 replied.

"Good bye 47. This may be the last time we make contact." Suddenly a click was heard and Dianna was gone.

47 shut down his phone. He sat in the darkness for a few moments listening intently to the sounds of the room. The room's heating system continued to hum and the hotel's sterile deodorant was pungent and somewhat strong. 47 went over to the main door of the room and put his ear to it, all was quiet and peaceful, as peaceful as any major hotel could possibly be. He pulled his tie from his neck and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Nika's scent flooded his senses. It was musky and feminine. But he continued to strip and run the steaming water over his body and washed away the day's grime, showering himself clean. Once refreshed, he showered and dressed in black sweatpants and white tank top.

The room was dark and quiet like he expected it to be once he closed the door to the bathroom. Nika was still sleeping. He went to the side of the bed and stared down at her sleeping presence. Their relationship had definitely transcended protector and captive situation. What they had was a little more complex. 47 pulled back the covers on his side and slid his body onto the mattress. Nika was beyond exhaustion and yet she stirred. It was at that moment he moved his body closer from behind. His left arm draped over her body and she used her right arm to pull him in closer. It was like all was forgiven. His chin rested into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and feeling the softness of her skin. Half asleep, Nika welcomed his intimacy and seemingly forgot her anger in her unconscious state. Tonight he was no longer a killer, but a lover seeking comfort and warmth. She would no longer hold his past against him, just like he had never held her former life as a prostitute against her. Nika would never again negatively acknowledge his life as a contract killer. It was useless to fight the road of destiny. If they were meant to end up together they would. If not, she prayed for a quick death, bloodless and without suffering. But for right now, this moment was the most intimate they had encountered up to this point. All defences were down, and both were vulnerable. Nika knew that sometime tomorrow he would complete a job, but she would no longer fight him over it. It would be completed with or without her blessing. She stirred and became more awake.

"47?" She whispered in the darkness.

"Yes..." He answered.

"What was it like? The place where you were raised."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You're never told me about it before."

47 thought for a moment. "Cold...Sterile."

"Like a hospital?"

"You could say that."

"Were you scared?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." He answered again.

Nika acknowledged 47's cold dismissal, closed her eyes and went fell asleep.


	12. The Chase

Chapter 12

The Chase

47's mind wandered far back, to the time of his youth where he was kept in what he often remembered as the 'facility.' His childhood home was cold, bland and unusually clean. He and his experimental brothers had been trained, moulded and tampered with as far as the genetic level. From an early age, 47 had shown tremendous potential and his abilities surpassed that of his counterparts. The assassin in training had shown a potent controlled anger as well as a coldness and professionalism that would separate him from the rest. 47's emotions had been compartmentalised in different sections of his brain from the necessary to the useless which had proven successful in his ability to adapt and survive in the most violent, hostile and fast paced environments of organized crime, war zones and horrendous conflicts of every description. Some of 47's earliest memories were of him battling his fellow 'brothers' in hand to hand combat that always led to a hard fought victory. During these sessions, 47's body and mind had been conditioned into a stealth-like killing machine driven by instructions and care of efficiency. Sometimes these exercises where designed to teach 47 to kill or just temporarily disable. Either way 47 had excelled at all tests and challenges. 47 still could recall the feel of the simple identical cotton gowns he and the others wore at all times. It allowed freedom of movement but provided no warmth. The purpose of this was to keep all the children alert and continually moving. 47 had graduated the facility with flying colours. However, adjusting to the outside world did take some time. He was no longer in a physical cage but his mental cage remained intact. His life as an international assassin was the only life he'd known until meeting Nika and almost being killed by the employer he had so loyally served.

* * *

The next morning, 47 rose early. He completed one hundred push ups and two hundred sit ups relatively quickly. Staying in peak physical condition was an integral part of his occupation. He showered, dressed and assembled some of his tools. Nika was still fast asleep on the king-sized bed, curled up on her side. He stared down at her as he finished fixing his tie and prepared his long black coat and jacket. She looked peaceful and relaxed. It was unnecessary to wake her.

Eventually Nika stirred and awoke. The jetlag took a greater toll on her than she initially thought. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and felt the mattress space beside her. Naturally it was empty. Noticing the clock beside the bed, Nika registered the time and yawned. It was 10.30am to be exact. Shaking off the covers and standing up, Nika saw 47 drinking coffee and watching a news channel on the room's flat screen. Apparently the city of London had been on high alert after some thwarted terrorist attacks. Nika walked over towards him.

"I ordered you some breakfast." He said casually, while taking off the lid of some bacon and eggs which smelt very good to Nika's empty stomach. 47 stood up. He was fully dressed and put on his black coat as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nika asked him afraid of the answer.

"I have to take care of some business. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Under no circumstances are you to leave the hotel room. Understand?" His tone was authorative and direct.

She nodded meekly.

"Help yourself to room service. There are also some magazines to read if you get bored. But no matter what are you to leave here."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"I won't be long." It was a statement that clearly avoided the purpose of the question. 47 fixed his tie, grab his briefcase and headed for the door. Nika plonked herself into the chair and put a piece of bacon into her mouth. Just before he walked out the door, 47 took a moment to look back at her. Their eyes met before he shut and locked the door behind himself.

* * *

Two hours passed and Nika was already extremely bored. She had eaten, flicked through the television channels aimlessly and was already sick of looking through the magazines. She was restless and felt claustrophobic. She needed to get some fresh air and have a cigarette. She dressed casually and warm and promised herself she would only make a quick trip to the outside, have a smoke and a look around and be back before 47 noticed. Once she made up her mind, she layered herself in warm clothes complete with scarf and black boots. She grabbed some cash and the room pass and against 47's wishes, left the hotel room. She casually walked to the elevator then pressed the ground floor button. It felt exhilarating to be on her own once again. Once outside of the hotel, she lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. She was feeling better already.

* * *

47 entered the office building that was adjacent to the "Underworld" nightclub where Armand was due to arrive at. It was relatively easy to gain access, with his black coat, red tie and brief case he entered the building without being stopped. He located an empty office space with wide windows at the corner of the high-rise that had a clear view of the building that housed the seedy nightclub. The international assassin placed his case on the empty table and took out his blazer sniper rifle. He assembled the weapon just as he noticed a black limousine accompanied by two black escalades drive down the street. 47 peered down at the cars through his sniper scope. He could already tell that the cars contained bulletproof black windows that the average celebrity didn't require. There was no point shooting at the cars as the glass and steel would be too thick to penetrate to make en effective hit. Plus, 47 did not have an exact number of how many men were currently in Armand's entourage. There was no doubt in 47's mind that Armand Bashir was a passenger in the back of the limousine. The cars slowly pulled up to a wide garage door that began to ascend. 47 watched as the cars were driven down into the lower parts of the building with the garage doors closing down behind them. 47 made mental notes of the building's structure. Agent Smith had sent through the nightclubs building plans which 47 took out. He made mental notes of entry and exit points in case the plan went pear shaped and he needed to quickly escape. The last thing any assassin needed was to be trapped with absolutely no exit. Apparently there was a subterranean level to the structure that 47 didn't have the floor plans for which could become a problem particularly if the level had a specific purpose. 47 dismantled his weapon and put it back in his case. He would have to complete the hit under the cover of darkness later tonight.

* * *

Nika smoked her cigarette and contemplated going back inside the lavish suite. However her curiosity overcame her and she started walking. She had never visited London before but she found herself desiring to see its sites that she had seen on television before. Eventually she hailed a cab which took her to central London. She admired the architectural beauty of its buildings and its history. The cab let her off in Trafalgar Square. She felt free and alive as she stood amongst a throng of people walking busily to and from their destinations. Even though the weather was cold and gloomy, the lights were bright and Nika was in awe of the city. She began to simply walk aimlessly. She wasn't sure where she was going but it was fun exploring nevertheless. Eventually she found herself walking down to see the London Underground Tube Trains.

* * *

Mike Whitier and Jenkins were on duty investigating an anonymous tipoff that potential bombers had been seen scouting certain sites in London's underground tubes. They liaised with on patrol uniformed police officers and spoke to members of the community who had witnessed suspicious behaviour. Suddenly Mike noticed a woman he never thought he was going to see again. Mike had to focus his eyes for a moment as he was in disbelief. It was the woman from the Russian train station who had been a companion to the ruthless assassin who had shot him in the chest nearly at point blank range. It was only her plea for him to cease that had saved Mike's life. The woman walked along seemingly oblivious to Mike and his co-worker. Jenkins picked up on Mike's changed disposition and noticed the woman also. Jenkin's jaw nearly hit the floor as a subway train pulled into the underground station.

"Isn't that…?" Before Jenkins could finish his sentence, Mike already reached for his weapon and began to pick up his pace. Jenkins wasn't too far behind. If the woman was here, it was almost certain that the assassin was nearby. Mike sensed there was a connection shared between the woman and the cold assassin even though he wasn't sure of what kind.

Nika noticed a subway train pulling into the station at the same time two men in the distance had begun running in her direction. It didn't take her long to work out that she had seen them before, in Russia. They were the Interpol agents hunting 47. Her heart jumped and she immediately panicked. There was still some distance between her and the men but they were getting closer. If she were caught again, 47 wouldn't be far behind. Without thinking she started running herself.

"Wait! Stop! Stop her!" Mike yelled towards Nika and anyone nearby that was within grasping distance. Nika slid through the subway doors just as they were closing. After they hissed and locked, the men banged up against the doors as they realised they had missed capturing her by merely a second. Nika stared wide-eyed at them as the train started up and pulled away from the station. They continued to run along side the train as it disappeared into the tunnel. Nika knew they weren't going to kill her, but her capture would have meant serious problems for her and 47's relationship especially since he had given her strict instructions not to leave the hotel room. She breathed a sigh of relief as the train descended into darkness.

Mike's heart sunk as the train and the girl disappeared. He put his weapon away and turned around. He and Jenkins stared at each other for a brief moment. "Was that who I think it was?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes, I think it was her and if she's here in London, that assassin can't be far behind and if that's the case, we have a big problem on our hands." Mike said grimly. Jenkins immediately dialled his cell phone and ordered airport, subway and other footage from the last 48 hours to be pulled and examined due to an unspecified degree of danger. The city was about to be put on high alert.


	13. Contractual Obligations

Chapter 13

Contractual Obligations

As the taxi pulled up at the hotel, Nika's heart was still beating wildly, to the point she thought it was about to rip out from her chest. She regained her composure just long enough to pay the driver and exit the car. Pulling her coat tighter around her neck and body, she tried to appear inconspicuous as she walked through the hotel's lobby and ascended the floors via the elevator. Due to her adrenaline rush she was unsure of the time and how long she had been away. Hopefully 47 was still out and would never know of her absence. She walked down the hallway and retrieved her room access card. As she was about to stick the card in the slot, the door suddenly opened and she came face to face with 47. Before she had time to open her mouth and protest, 47 grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room with a force that took the wind out of her. She was flung up against a wall and tried to catch her breath as 47 shut the door. He turned and she couldn't ignore the stern steel-like expression on his face.

"I went out for a cigarette…. I didn't mean to be gone long." She pleaded.

47 said nothing, he walked further into the room and picked up the TV remote and flicked it on to the local news channel. She was confronted with grainy footage of 47's face and pictures of her own. The gravity of her recklessness hit her hard. 47 stared at her with controlled anger.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen." She whimpered.

"I give you one simple instruction and you can't even follow it." 47 didn't raise his voice, he didn't need to, it was more than evident that he was irate. His tone was sharp and cold. "You've jeopardized both our lives."

"I know, I'm sorry." She shrunk away from him, almost out of fear of being struck.

47 turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the couch. Not only was Nika upset that she had angered him, she realised that she had disappointed him too. She approached him slowly, placing her palm on his back, feeling the material of his tailored suit. She wanted warmth and reassurance. She wanted him to hold her. The moment never came. He moved away from her. Nika then noticed her belongings had been packed and her suitcase was sitting on the bed.

"What's this?" She asked.

"You need to leave." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?"

"The local authorities are looking for us. It isn't safe here. I've made arrangements." He explained.

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, I still have a job to complete. I will remain in London until it is finished."

Her eyebrows crinkled into a frown. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"If I wanted to 'get rid of you' I would have used a bullet. This is for your own protection. This is the only way." From his jacket he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. The package contained a new passport with a new name, credit cards, plane and train tickets and various currencies as well as a piece of paper with an address written on it. Nika could feel tears rising to the surface.

"Please not again. Don't send me away." She begged. She reached for his face, but 47 was unyielding, he grabbed her hands and kept her at a distance.

"This isn't a game Nika, Interpol and the local police are using all their resources to find us. For the time being we must separate. If we are apprehended I'm not sure an escape will be possible. I need you to do this. I want you to fly to Paris; from there you will make your way to Switzerland. There you will find a remote house, wait there until I make contact. Do not talk to anyone and try to remain as anonymous as possible." He explained.

The tears pricked her eyes and stung them. "Are we here again?" She asked, making reference to the past when they had separated after the train ride.

"This is the way it has to be."

"No, please 47, I don't want to leave you again."

"This isn't your choice." He retorted. He handed her the envelope which she took reluctantly.

"Go." He said.

"No, I won't." Nika was stubborn and she started to shake her head.

47 moved closer, his eyes more serious and determined. There was a moment when Nika almost thought he was going to raise his hand to her. She braced herself to take a blow, but it never came. He pulled her close and tight in an unexpected embrace. Roughly his lips met hers and he kissed her strongly and deliberately. Nika was relieved and reciprocated the affection, desperate for more. He pulled his mouth away from hers and she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms encircled her and held her close and tight. In turn, Nika squeezed him with all her strength, afraid to let go. The moment was long and drawn out, as if he was savouring it in case it was the last. Nika closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It was subtle, clean and masculine with notes of sandalwood and musk. It was Bvlgari. She noticed it when she had been in the bathroom. Lost in his arms, she wanted him to lead her to the bed and make love to her. Instead, he released her.

"Go." He repeated.

"47…"

"Go!" He raised his voice and she shuddered at his tone. It was clear that he had made up his mind and he was still determined to complete his assignment. Shaken, she grabbed her suitcase off the bed and with the envelope in her hand, she reached for the door. Before she walked through it she turned back briefly and saw him. He was standing motionless in the middle of the room, tall and composed, a looming and intimidating figure. Their eyes met. With so many words on her mind, she only said a few. With a small and shaky voice she said the words she had wanted to say for so long, the only words that mattered.

"I love you."

Before he had the opportunity to respond, she shut the door. Nika made her way downstairs where the doorman signalled a taxi and she was on her way to the airport.

47 took a moment, exhaled, then returned to the business at hand. Even Nika's emotions would not sway him from his contractual obligations. He was a professional killer, cold calculating and determined. The job would be completed tonight as planned. Almost immediately, he took out disinfecting wipes and began to clean away fingerprints, dust and any DNA evidence he could find that he or Nika had left behind. The city was on alert and 47 needed to remove any trace that they had been there. He needed to do it now because once the job was complete he would not return to the room. He would disappear along with any indication of his existence. Once 47 thoroughly disposed of the wipes and the room sparkled, he took his suitcase and placed the 'cleaning' sign on the door handle for the maid to find and wash the linen and left like a ghost in the night.


	14. The Night is for Hunting

Chapter 14

The Night is for Hunting

The rain had stopped but the streets remained cold, icy and slippery. London was dark yet alive, it's pulse loud and unwavering. 47 moved through the streets like a shark through night time waters, a predator and master of its environment, slow but stealth-like and deliberate. The Underworld Nightclub had been an older building that had recently undergone extensive renovations and 47 was more than familiar with its layout. Carefully, he made his way down a side alley past pimps and prostitutes til he was only a few metres from the back catering entrance where one lone waiter was taking his break, casually smoking a cigarette. 47 approached from behind, wrapped his muscular arms around his neck and caught the waiter in an impossible grip that the best wrestler would be envious of. The waiter gasped, flailed and began to claw at 47's hands in a panic. The assassin held firm and pressed down, cutting off the blood flow through the waiter's carotid artery and effectively rendering the waiter unconscious. As the cigarette dropped from the unconscious man's mouth it caught and burnt 47's forearm on the way down. 47 only needed the man to be unconscious, there was no need for a kill, the man never saw his face and 47 didn't need blood, hair and brain matter all over the alley way tipping people off to investigate. 47 eased the man down, dragged him behind a nearby dumpster and stripped off his uniform and dressed himself in it. Unfortunately he wasn't able to bring his suitcase of equipment with him but he was able to conceal the essentials which were two silverballer's that were fully loaded, a switch blade, wire, lock picking tools and a small amount of liquid explosive. 47 fastened the white shirt down his front and attached the waiter's security ID tag along with a picture of his own face.

Once 47 knew the waiter's body was properly concealed and he wouldn't wake up for at least an hour 47 made his way to the back entrance which was a service entrance and a dimly lit one at that and gained access to the back of the nightclub. Once through the doors, he immediately came across the kitchen filled with chefs and hospitality staff busily preparing food and canapés for the club's clientele. All the staff were too busy to notice a new face and 47 used this to his advantage. He picked up a plate of drinks and made his way to the heart of the club. It was a hedonistic paradise with state of the art light show, DJ platform and dancing girls in the balcony's. The room was fashioned with glass, silver and black décor, giving it a futuristic yet classic theme topped off with lime green lazer beams that shot across the room. The club was almost at full capacity and 47 treaded carefully.

To his right he noticed two well-dressed middle eastern men head to the corner of the large club and slip behind a black curtain. 47 put down the tray of drinks and pushed past the throng of people smacking up against each other. Once he reached the curtain, he discreetly pulled it back but was only greeted with a velvet wall. With his hands, he glided his palms over the surfaced and found one area that was pressed in slightly. 47 pushed firmly and heard a thump and hiss. He pulled the curtain back behind him so the dancers could not see him gain entrance to the subterranean levels of the building. Passed the velvet door, 47 was confronted with a wide steel elevator. He decided to check out the lowest floor first and work his way up.

After arriving on the third, 47 withdrew his silverballer and held it in a firm yet relaxed grip. A cemented hallway stood in front of him with cells on along the side. 47 was confronted with a grisly yet not unexpected scene. Each individual cell contained a cot and a dead young girl, most likely drugged, raped and murdered. Some had been strangled, some appeared to have died from trauma and malnourishment. Human trafficking was one of the most lucrative industries in the world, taking in more money than drugs or oil. 47 was not unfamiliar with this scene, he had come across it before in other countries. Young women were lured by false promises of stardom or a modelling contract while others were duped into believing someone was offering them a better life. They would be drugged, kidnapped, sold and violated til they were no longer useful. The stench of death was still fresh in the air as 47 walked down to the last cell. As he approached, he heard someone cough. One girl was still alive. 47 pried open the cell which made the girl snap to attention. Her clothes were torn, tattered and smeared with blood and other human fluids. She was handcuffed to a post and still hooked up to an IV that was no doubt administering drugs of sedation. Her eyes locked onto 47's and she began to cry and whimper out of fear of being violated or beaten again. 47 put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. Where are they?"

She quietened and studied him. "Second floor, I think. Please, let me go." Her words were faint and squeaky.

47 removed the IV needle from her bruised arm, pulling it from her swollen vein and using a pick, he made sure the handcuffs fell to the floor. She winced as he fixed a bandaged over her wound.

"Who are you?" She asked bewildered.

"I need you to stay here for now. Police are coming. But I need to take care of something first. Your ordeal will be over soon." He handed her a blanket and left her in the cell for the moment promising that someone would be back to get her. She was still groggy and probably unable to walk even though she desperately wanted to. She remained on the bed as 47 walked back to the elevator and concealed his weapon under his shirt again as he hit the button for the second floor.


	15. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 15

Crime and Punishment

Before entering the second level, 47 retrieved a tray of drinks to retain his disguise as a simple waiter. The elevator doors opened and the silent assassin was greeted by two security guards, dressed in all black suits, wearing trademark ear pieces. They stopped 47 and casually checked his ID before ushering him onto the floor. The guards were big but 47 could tell they were slow and big dumb guard dogs at best. One bullet would put them down for good. The second level was not as big as 47 had previously thought. It was one large area broken up into several sections. It was lavishly decorated with red and gold décor, water features, and money and drugs were everywhere. It was a gangster's dream. There were red velvet couches seated by thugs and some hired girls. They were scantily dressed and some were dancing drunkenly. In the corner 47 noticed a hired girl passed out with a man writhing on top of her. Television screens lined the walls filled with channels from around the world. 47 immediately made note of how many were in the room and their positions. In the centre of the space, Armand sat chatting with an associate and his trusted head of security. Armand was not a tall man, of Middle Eastern descent and extremely well dressed. He was balding with a large nose and had several days' growth on his face. Armand had a reputation of having a fondness for girls of a very young age. Lawrence, his trusted bodyguard and former body builder was an imposing figure. He was well over six feet tall, blonde cropped hair and piecing blue eyes. He casually sat on Armand's left side on the edge of the couch. Rumour was that his preferred method of killing was to choke his enemies slowly and cruelly. He was also a collector of knives from around the world and experimented with medication that made it impossible for him to feel pain.

Everyone in the room was preoccupied with their own fun filled activities, so much so they failed to notice 47 planting small explosives in strategic points in the room. With a push of a button, the explosives detonated simultaneously, drenching the room in darkness. Screams of panic filled the room. 47 took out a small pair of night vision goggles. Retrieving his silverballers from under his shirt, 47 easily took out most of the guards with a bullet each. Several seconds into 47's plan, emergency lighting turned on, giving the party's patrons some small amount of visibility. Also, in the melee, the fire alarms had been activated. All the girls in the room sobered up quickly and immediately ran for the elevator to exit. Several bodies lay strewn on the floor in splattered pools of blood. The assassin removed his night vision goggles and saw Lawrence shielding his terrorist employer. Now out of ammo, 47 would have to find more or use less convenient and primitive methods of killing. The large blonde bodyguard looked up at 47 with red demonic eyes, his anger more than evident. Meanwhile, Armand crawled out and tried to regain his composure and sense of survival. He immediately and cowardly went for the exit. 47 picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the wanted terrorist, stunning him and keeping him down temporarily until he had dealt with the large bodyguard known as Lawrence. The bodyguard charged at 47 like a raging bull and launched himself with thunderous and violent energy. 47 sideswiped the attack and greeted him with a crack of his elbow to Lawrence's face. Lawrence may have been big and strong but he was not too bright. Blood gushed from his nose and Lawrence spat at the floor.

"You're going to die for this motherfucker!" He yelled at 47 before retrieving a rather nasty hunting knife from his pocket. He slashed at air as 47 avoided the onslaught. Through the conflict, the knife managed to create a large gash in 47's forearm but eventually 47 managed to kick the weapon out of his hands. However a victory was nowhere near in sight. Lawrence managed to get a punch past 47's defences and the hit connected with 47's face, striking him with an intensity that the assassin wasn't used to. The blow stunned 47 and for a moment he lost his bearings. 47 countered with his own blows, striking the bodyguard on the face and chest, however it seemed to have little effect. Lawrence seemed imperious to pain, nothing seemed to slow him down. He was like a freight train that couldn't be derailed. Soon 47 could feel fatigue starting to settle in. The large bodyguard capitalised on his opportunity and grabbed 47 with both hands, hoisted him in the air and threw 47 with all his steroid-improved strength. 47 was thrown violently into a velvet draped wall of cement. Every bone and muscled in his body screamed in protest as 47 rolled over and tried to get to his feet. 47 had allowed the one thing he told himself not to let happen. He had allowed himself to get within grasping distance. Seeing that his trusted protector had gained the upper hand, Armand did not retreat but came closer to see that the assassin was about to be duly punished. A smile spread across Armand's face as Lawrence picked up 47 from the floor.

"Who are you?" Armand yelled at a semi-conscious 47. "You must be a fool to think you could kill me. Who sent you?"

47 failed to answer him so Armand gave Lawrence an order slam 47 into a glass table. The force immediately caused the glass to break and shatter beneath him. 47 lay bleeding on shards of jaggered glass.

"Infidel!" The terrorist yelled at 47. "Who ever paid you to kill me wasted their time." Armand gave his bodyguard another order to pick 47 off the floor. "Enough games, kill him!" Armand yelled. As Lawrence picked 47 off the floor, 47 grabbed and concealed a shard of broken glass from the smashed table in his right hand. The bodyguard hoisted 47 in the air as Armand watched with glee. The large bodyguard wrapped his massive hands around 47's neck and began to squeeze. Just then 47 raised his hand with the shard of glass pointed downwards and thrust with all his remaining strength, piercing the bodyguard's left eye with violent and graphic force. Blood immediately spurted out and the bodyguard dropped to his knees making indescribable wailing sounds. He clutched his eye and 47 reached into Lawrence's jacket pocket retrieving a Glock handgun. It felt so good in his hand as he pulled the trigger and emptied two bullets into his head, just to be sure. Armand was horrified at the change of events and attempted to run away. 47 stopped him with one bullet to the back of the thigh. Armand fell and dropped to his knees and began to plead for his life.

"No! Please, I'll give you anything! Anything you want!"

47 didn't let him have a chance to continue. He squeezed the trigger and emptied the remaining bullets into the terrorist's head and chest.

The deal was done.

Breathing a sigh of relief, 47 threw the gun down on the floor and began to make his way to the elevator. On the top level, many of the club goers were vacating due to the fire alarm being signalled. People were scrambling to get out, the building was in chaos. The fire department had arrived and were inspecting the club. Noticing an isolated fireman, 47 knocked him unconscious, took his body into another room, switched clothes and slung the man over his shoulder, carrying him out of the club without anyone noticing anything suspicious. To the naked eye, it appeared a fireman taking an injured partygoer to safety. 47 dumped the man into the back of a waiting ambulance and kept moving with the crowd.

Mike Whitier and Jenkins showed up eager to see what was transpiring at the club where his terrorist suspect was a guest at. Crowds of people pushed past him and it was hard to make sense of the melee. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike noticed a wayward fireman going in the opposite direction of where the people were fleeing. Instead of going into the building to help and assist the fleeing people, he was making his way out. Mike's instinct immediately fired up and his senses told him something wasn't right. He immediately turned and began to follow the suspicious fireman. He followed him for several metres until it was just the two of them in a lonely alleyway. The fireman ditched the helmet and Mike instantly recognised the tattoo on the back of his head, confirming his suspicions.

"Stop!" Mike yelled as he withdrew his weapon and aimed it directly at the assassin.

47 stopped walking and slowly turned around, coming face to face with his former nemesis.

"I thought you said you were done?" Mike asked.

47 paused before answering. "Plans changed."

The two men were in a face off. Except Mike was armed and 47 wasn't. Mike noticed blood dripping from 47's arm and bruises and swelling on his face. The assassin had endured a vicious struggle but no doubt was the victor in the altercation. After all, he was the one walking away alive.

"Armand dead?" Mike asked bluntly.

"Yes." Came the casual reply.

Mike slowly lowered his weapon. He remembered when 47 had showed mercy on him and let him go free, even though he had plenty of opportunities to kill him.

"There's a girl down below, she needs medical attention." 47 said. With that he turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.

Mike ran back to the club, made his way past the fireman, police and agents and descended the floors via the lift to the third level. He was horrified by the grisly scene of bodies of dead girls. Making his way past the bodies he came to the last cell and saw the only girl that remained alive. She looked up at him with glassy exhausted eyes from the filthy cot she lay on. Immediately pity and compassion came over him. She was in a semi delirious state and struggled when he tried to pick her up.

"It's ok, I'm with Interpol. I'm going to get you out of here." He tried to show her his identification but it did little to calm her. He picked her up anyway, not be able to let her lie amongst that filth any longer. He carried her up the lift and outside to a waiting ambulance where she was immediately attended to. Before he walked away he heard her say, "Where's the bald man?"

It hit Mike then.

Jenkins came running up to Mike. "Sir, we found Armand and his bodyguard dead, along with plans and equipment for a planned terrorist attack."

Jenkins words barely registered in his ears. He was too busy thinking about seeing the assassin again and the dead women. The assassin was indeed a complex character, capable of violence but also compassion and a strange sense of justice.


	16. HOME

_Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed... I really appreciate it :) Much love to those that have been following this story! This is my finaly chapter of this story. I hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 16

HOME

Nika tried to ignore the cold as she put her suitcase down and took the key out of her pocket. It had been a tiring journey. 47 had basically led her on a treasure hunt. She had left Britain, flown to Paris then eventually ended up in a tiny village in Switzerland. At the local post office, a package addressed to her was waiting. Inside was one last set of directions and a key which hopefully would be her final destination. Nika was tired, more tired than she cared to admit to herself. The jetlag, different time zones and the cold weather were taking their toll on her. Nike opened the door to the wooden cottage and finally escaped the cold. The cottage was located on the outskirts of a small town in Switzerland; it was very remote and somewhat isolated. Getting to the tiny cottage had been the most difficult part of the entire journey.

The wind had whipped up, causing the ice and snow to sting her face. Her lips were red and chapped, her cheeks were pink and frost stuck to her hair. Nike shut the door behind her and began to take in her new surroundings. She unwrapped the scarf from her neck and face and moved from the hallway to the living room where an unlit fire waited for her. Nika flicked a switch and the gas fire came to life, igniting and engulfing the log with a warm gentle flame. She also turned on the central heating and warmed her fingers as she continued to explore. The cottage was by no means massive but comfortable; it had four bedrooms, a modern kitchen and living area and new bathrooms. Its style blended traditional cosy furnishings with modern stainless steel appliances.

However Nika noticed that there were no computers, no internet, no phones, no televisions or even digital clocks in the entire house. It was almost technologically free. Nika knew 47 had arranged this for a reason; he didn't want any cracks in the grid. He didn't want anyone using any devices to track or locate her thus all technology had to be avoided. A simple cell phone could be tracked using a satellite these days. There was however a bar, filled with decanters of high quality alcohol in the corner of the living room. But given her current state, it was of no use to her.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, Nika found the master bedroom and dumped it on the floor. She would not unpack completely in case 47 required her to move again but hopefully this was the end of the line. Nika was beyond exhausted and the bed looked very inviting with its cream colored blankets and large plump pillows. All the windows were constructed with thick glass and completely covered with draping thick tartan curtains giving total privacy. Nika turned on most of the lights in the cottage when the realisation that she was alone in a strange house hit her. Once she checked the every window and door was locked and secure, Nika drew a hot bath and sprinkled some lavender bathsalts in the steaming hot water. She undressed, lowered herself into it and let herself adjust to the hot temperature. Once she was completely immersed, Nika breathed a sigh of relief and felt her shoulders lowering and the tension she had been carrying for so long began to melt away. Nika still was shocked from what occurred in Paris.

Feeling sick and nauseous Nika stopped by a small pharmacy in the airport before her connecting flight. Her symptoms were fairly generic. She was nauseous, tired, light-headed and felt queasy. It dawned on Nika at that moment that she couldn't remember when she'd had her last period. She was way overdue for it. Nika had kept her head down as she purchased a pregnancy test and made her way to the ladies bathroom. She had stayed in the stall for a long time as she stared at the results. Two stripes for a positive result appeared. Nika was dumbfounded. She began shaking. This had been the last thing she had expected but then she remembered they hadn't used any protection during their night in Rome together. Nika sat there for so long she had to snap herself out of it before she almost missed her flight. Now in the bath, she lay there for what must have been at least twenty minutes before she felt herself becoming snoozy from the lack of sleep and decided it was best to exit the tub before she accidently dozed off in the water.

Nika dried herself off and dressed accordingly for sleep in formal ice blue winter pyjamas. As for food, there were not many options. Nika found some cans of soup in the kitchen cupboard. She heated some up on the stove before eating it down by the fire. It was an idyllic situation except Nika still felt empty and hollow. She needed 47. She wanted 47. But she had to reside herself to the fact that he could be dead. It was a possibility.

At this very moment he could be bleeding out somewhere. Not knowing where he was or what he was doing was beginning to chip away at her and so Nika did her best to push those thoughts from her mind. She placed her empty bowl in the sink and made her way to the master bedroom. Beside her bed on the side table, she lit a single candle before turning out the light and climbing under the covers. They were soft and warm. However Nika was troubled. She couldn't bear to never see the assassin again, especially after the positive pregnancy test. What did this mean for their future? Could it be possible to bring a baby into this strange equation? Assassins, Government officials, Interpol Agents, crime lords and now a baby? Changing diapers in between dodging bullets? How the hell could it work?

Eventually her exhaustion got the best of her and Nika fell asleep. Sometime later, Nika had no idea how long it had been since she fell asleep, she opened her eyes and noticed her door open with a figure standing in the hallway with the light behind them, concealing their face. Blinking several times, Nika groggily woke. The candle had long died out and left the room in near darkness.

"Nika." The voice said.

Instantly recognising the tall silhouette with the bald head, Nika sat up and tried to focus.

"47?"

"You're awake." He spoke softly in a subtle tone which made it difficult for Nika to decipher whether she really was awake or dreaming.

He took a step into the room and came closer. Nika noticed he was wearing his long black coat which was buttoned up completely but still saw the bright red tie. Nika climbed out of bed and walked towards him. This time she restrained herself and approached with caution. She meekly reached out and put her arms around him. She put her face against his chest and breathed a sigh as she confirmed to herself that it really was him and not a dream. He was real, physical and alive there with her. 47 put his hands to his hair, felt the softness of it and how it was springy to the touch.

Before she could get too comfortable, he broke the embrace and turned on the light which was when Nika noticed his face. He had been in a fight and 47 had the marks to prove it. He had some bruising and swelling, as well as a cut lip. The assassin removed his black coat and Nika also noticed the blood on his arm which had absorbed into his white shirt.

"You're bleeding!" Nika gasped, wanting to help him as walked into the bathroom.

"It's only a flesh wound, no arteries or veins were hit." He dismissed her concerns with a swipe of his hand.

His white shirt which was usually crisp and clean was stained with blood and grime and smelled of clean sweat. He took off his dress shirt and revealed his white tank top underneath. Nika took out a first aid kit from underneath the sink and placed it on the counter top for the assassin before leaving him alone. She heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start up before walking out to the living room and sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

The flames had died down leaving warm smouldering embers behind. She was nervous and tense and wondered if he had sensed it in her. Should she even both telling him? She only took one pregnancy test, what if it was wrong? There was no sense telling him if she wasn't sure. Even if she was pregnant for sure, would he want her to carry it to term? Even with all these confusing thoughts going through her mind, one thing, she realised was clear to her: She wanted this baby. Even with the one test she somehow knew that it was true. She was pregnant with a man named 47's baby. What should they call it? 48?

It all sounded so absurd in her mind but surprisingly a small part of her was happy. She only hoped 47 would feel the same way. She never thought she'd have the opportunity to have a baby and become a mother. Bellicoff had preferred to beat her rather than fuck her.

47 stepped out of the shower after washing the dried blood and grime off his body. He towel dried himself off and dressed in his usual white wife beater shirt and black sweat pants. He wrapped a simple white bandage around his arm wound where he had been slashed with the knife from Armand's bodyguard. Luckily it wasn't deep and didn't need stitchers. 47 walked out and saw Nika in her pyjamas curled up on the couch.

"Have you eaten?" He asked her.

She turned around. "Yes, I had something earlier."

47 walked up to the bar and poured himself a scotch from the crystal decanter into an old fashioned glass. Nika couldn't help but notice how amazing he smelled, clean and musky. 47 took a small sip before adding some logs to the fire and stoking it back to roaring life, filling the room with warmth and light. Nika was dazed and quiet. She didn't know what to do, she was incredibly nervous. 47 sat down on the couch near her but not right next to her. They both sat silently, staring at the fire, and 47 continued to sip his drink.

"There's something different about you." 47 remarked. "I don't know what but I can sense it. Do you need a cigarette? "

Nika pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them to her and rested her cheek on her knees. She could feel herself cracking and she began to tremble.

47 put his drink down beside him and turned slightly to face her.

"What is it Nika? Did someone hurt you on your way here?"

Nike could feel the tears rise and prick her eyes, stinging them and making her try desperately to blink them away. Her whole body began to wrack with silent sobs. 47 seemed patiently perplexed.

"Did someone hurt you Nika? Answer me…" He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to make her uncurl her body and get a straight answer out of her. Nika didn't want to and tried to resist. The tears were flowing freely now and soaking into her pyjamas.

"Nika, what's wrong?"

She managed to pull her head up with a tear stained face and saw the concern in his eyes. After all he had done for her; the least she could do for him was be honest.

Nika took a deep breath, managed to control her sobs and find her voice. "I'm pregnant."

Nika could not read any distinguishable expression on his face. 47 gave nothing away. He always thought and took time before responding. He sat back and took another sip of his drink.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying because you're pregnant and you don't want to be?"

"No. I want this baby. The question is do you?"

47 didn't answer her and Nika was once again annoyed by his lack of emotion. She stood up and walked back to the dark bedroom. She was tired and thought it best to let 47 adjust to the news. She had already had a few hours to think everything over; he would also need some time to think about things. Nika definitely was pregnant, her hormones had made her even more emotional than usual and she just wanted to bawl and cry til there was nothing left. Nika lay down on the bed on her side and put her face in her hands. She restrained herself and didn't want 47 to hear her crying anymore.

Suddenly she felt 47 lay down beside her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He said soothingly. "I've been in many different situations before but nothing like this."

"Me neither." She whispered back in the darkness.

47 put his arms around her and maneuvered her around so they faced each other. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his muscular arms around her and she felt completely surrounded and safe. "I will take care of you, Nika… . . . both of you." There was no other place she wanted to be except in his arms. Their bodies together felt like two pieces of a puzzle interlocking perfectly. Nika felt his warm skin and clean breathe on her.

She sighed and rested her head on 47's chest. "What about the baby? What will we do? How will we live?"

"A day at a time." He said cryptically.

47 tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I love you."

For the first time in her life, Nika felt happy, truly and beautifully happy and complete.

"Thank you 47."

"For what?"

"For saving me." She replied.

"You give me too much credit. Perhaps I should be the one thanking you."

They held each other tightly as night gave birth to morning and the expectant couple ventured into their futures, whatever it held.

_The End. _


End file.
